


Need some Suggestions

by Theatrenerd1987



Series: RPF [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Broadway RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrenerd1987/pseuds/Theatrenerd1987





	1. Peanut

Lizzy sat on the lid of the toilet, waiting for the test to reveal her fate. Lizzy looked at the clock. She had to wait only a mere three minutes more, but to her, each minute was like an hour. She realized time went by slowly when one is waiting for something, especially something as nerve-racking at this.

Lizzy thought back to that special night she and her husband Hunter had had. It wasn't a special occasion, just a nice romantic night for the both of them. Ever since then Lizzy had known things were different...something in her gut told her that things were about to change in a really good way.

Lizzy looked at the clock. Those three minutes went by faster than she thought. She ran a hand through her brown hair, reluctant to look at the test. Lizzy turned her head towards the counter. She stood up and walked on the tile floor. She looked down at the pregnancy test. It was a pink plus sign which she knew meant that she was definitely pregnant. Tears ran down her face and she wrapped up tests in toilet paper which just seemed to be the sanitary thing to do. She eyed herself in the mirror and looked at her flat stomach which would soon be bulging with a baby a few months from now.

Her husband was in rehearsals for his new show and would be home later in the afternoon. How would she tell him? How would he take it? Lizzy waited patiently on the couch, for her husband to return and when she heard the door open, she turned her head towards the door.

"Hey, sweetie I'm home," Hunter shouted into the apartment. As much as he loved his job, he couldn't wait to get back to his apartment to be with Lizzy.

"I'm watching the news in the living room. Come cuddle with me." Lizzy shouted back.

Hunter walked up behind the couch, unbeknownst to his wife and placed a soft kiss on her head.

"So how was rehearsal?" asked Lizzy trying not to reveal her exciting news.

"It was alright. I can't wait for you to see it." Hunter plopped down on the couch next to Lizzy, as she cuddled deeply into his armpit.

"What is it?" Hunter said knowing that something was up and this wasn't Lizzy's usual 'happy you're home' smile, "Why are you so happy?"

"I'm pregnant," Lizzy stated matter of factly, trying not to crack.

Suddenly, Hunter stiffened and held Lizzy back by her shoulders, looking hard into her eyes.

"Wait, are you serious?" he enunciated, slowly.

"Yep, I am, we're gonna have a baby!" she said, her smile growing ever wider.

He passed his hand over her smooth stomach; a smile broke out on his face and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

With utter glee, they looked at each other and exclaimed, "We're going to be parents!"

Hunter pulled her tightly against his chest, feeling a few tears slip from his eyes and roll down his cheeks, falling into her hair. Lizzy couldn't stop smiling.

Hunter beamed and cupped her face in his large hands, wiping away a few of the fallen happy tears off her cheeks. He continued to rub his hand across her belly, the smile never leaving his face.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" He asked, kissing her cheek tenderly.

"I don't know," she smiled, her hand on top of his on her belly. "All I know is that I really don't want to refer to the baby as 'it'. He or she is a little person, not a thing." she blushed, pressing a kiss to his lips softly.

"Then what do you suppose we do about that? Give our little baby a nickname or something....?"

"That sounds like a great idea," she nodded with a smile. "Hmmm... we need a gender neutral nickname..." she thought for a moment. "It has to be like Jellybean or something," she giggled, taking his hand and lacing their fingers. "What do you think?" she asked for his opinion, squeezing his hand.

Hunter beamed, shrugging a bit. "I don't know I mean I like maybe Bug or...Peanut." He smirked to himself, running his hand over her belly again.

"Peanut. I like it," she nodded, raking her fingers through his hair with a smile.


	2. Start Spreading the News

Mary picked up the mail off the table. She had been gone all day so her husband had gotten the mail from their box, a rare occurrence. Chandler usually chose not to do mundane tasks such as getting the mail. Knowing that Chandler had done it today made Mary smile.

"You're home! Finally!" a man's voice said from behind.

"You act like one day with our son was torture." Mary smiled, as she dropped the mail and turned to face her husband.

"You kidding me?! It was a piece of cake. I just missed you, especially during those diaper changes." Chandler grinned.

"And so the truth comes out." Mary laughed, "Where is James anyways?"

"In his crib napping," Chandler answered as he placed a kiss on Mary's lips.

Suddenly the door to the apartment burst open and in came Lizzy. Mary and Lizzy had been friends for ten years. Their friendship had always been more like a sisterhood. Lizzy and Mary had made sure to move next door to each other once they were married. Before that, they shared an apartment. Mary hadn't always lived in New York; in fact, she and Lizzy had been friends for a few years before she made the move from Kansas.

"Hi, Lizzy, so nice of you to drop in," Chandler said sarcastically.

"Oh, be quiet, Chandler. I have news that just couldn't wait." Lizzy pointed out.

"Fine! You ladies have your moment. I'll go next door to have guy time with Hunter." Chandler said as he walked out the door.

Once Chandler had left, Lizzy rounded on Mary once more. Mary could tell by just glancing at her that she had something really exciting to tell. The thought made Mary smile; it had been a while since Lizzy had smiled like this.

"So what is it that caused you to so eagerly come over here?" Mary asked her best friend.

"You sure you are ready for it?" Lizzy asked, her eyes glowing.

"Yes." said Mary excitedly.

"I AM PREGNANT!" Lizzy squealed jumping up and down with excitement.

"OH MY GOSH! That is so exciting!" Mary grabbed her best friend into a bear hug. Mary knew she and Hunter were trying to have a child with no success so far. It was really frustrating seeing her best friend struggle.

"You're the first person I told, well except Hunter," Lizzy said quite calmly.

"I can tell Chandler, right?" asked Mary.

"Oh yeah, we just don't want to announce it to the world quite yet." Mary gave Lizzy a look, wondering why she didn't want to shout it from the rooftops. Lizzy caught the glance,

"Hunter doesn't want to jinx it before we go to the doctor."

"Don't worry...my lips are sealed." Mary reassured her friend.

The women then switched their topic of conversation to their husband's jobs. Lizzy's husband, Hunter was in the middle of rehearsals for his show. He had recently landed the lead role in Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. It was his dream job and so naturally Lizzy shared in his joy at landing it. Chandler worked long hours producing and even acting in movies and TV shows around NYC.

Suddenly a whining came from the baby monitor. Mary waited a few seconds hoping James would settle down on his own. She sighed when she realized that that was not the case. With a look towards Lizzy and a shrug of the shoulders, Lizzy is alerted to the fact that their girl time is over for the night. As she left the apartment with a goodbye hug and a promise of speaking with Mary tomorrow, Chandler snuck back to his family.

Out of the corner of her eye, Mary saw Chandler smile and get a twinkle in his eye. After two years of marriage, Mary knew that this look meant although he loved her it was not something that he wanted to deal with right now.

Once she was back from the nursery, Chandler reached his arms around Mary's waist and pulled her into a big embrace. He closed his eyes and laid his chin on her shoulder. A smile graced his lips as he kissed Mary's neck. He whispered apologies into her ear. Mary let him continue to apologize not wanting the moment to end. She loved it when Chandler was really romantic with her.


	3. A First Picture

"Hunter!" Lizzy called from the living room, "are you almost ready to go? We have to go to the doctor's office soon!" Lizzy was beyond excited. It was time for her first ultrasound where the thing in her belly would actually look like a baby. "We're going to get to see our Peanut for the first time," she grinned, leaning against the wall and waiting for him. They were going to be able to hear the heartbeat and see their tiny baby on screen. She knew it wasn't going to look anything like a baby at this point, but she was still excited. "Oh! And we need to get a baby naming book so we can decide what we're going to call Peanut when he or she is born. Though Peanut Tharp has a lovely ring to it," she laughed.

"Yeah, sweetie, we'll grab one," Hunter called back to his wife. Grabbing a sweatshirt out of the closet, he pulled it on, smiling to himself. Like Lizzy, he was really excited about getting to see their little Peanut. It made him giddy just thinking about it. Thundering down the stairs, he grinned at her. "We'll have to ask the doctor when we will be able to find out if it's a boy or a girl, that'll really help. You excited?" He said, walking over to her and kissing her tenderly and moving his hand down to rub her belly gently.

"I'm so excited! Look!" she grinned as he came down, lifting her shirt a little and turning to the side. "I noticed today, I'm starting to get a little belly!" she beamed, running her hand down to caress the small bump. "I mean I know it's nothing huge, but still something right?" she smiled.

Hunter beamed as she lifted her shirt up. It was indeed small, but he could most definitely see where her stomach was starting to protrude ever so slightly. Crouching down, he peppered her little bump lightly with kisses before standing up, giving Lizzy a kiss as well. He squeezes her hand softly as they walk outside, hailing a cab and opening the door when it pulled up in front of them.

"I'm excited about the bump getting bigger" she smiled, "I already find myself touching it all the time," she blushed as she looked down to realize that her hand was on her belly as she spoke.

"I love putting my hand there too. I can't wait to feel kicks there" a small blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Aw, that's sweet. I bet Peanut loves feeling Daddy too. My mom told me the baby can hear sounds at 18 weeks, so in 10 weeks Peanut will be able to hear us," she smiled.

"And when Peanut can hear us that means we can start singing," Hunter said, a smile crossing his face as he looked over at her briefly.

"I know you've been dying to do that." He beamed upon feeling her hand on his thigh.

"I guess I just want him or her to know my voice, you know?" he blushed shyly.

"Our baby will be spoiled with all my Broadway favorites," she giggled, smiling at him they drove down the NYC streets. They got out of the cab and went inside, sitting in the waiting room for a few minutes before the nurse brought them inside. She instructed Lizzy to lie down on the bed, adjusting the back so she was propped up to an almost sitting position.

"The doctor should be with you soon," she said with a smile before she left, leaving Lizzy and Hunter alone.

Hunter grinned over at her as he anxiously paced the room. This was the first time he was going to be seeing their baby, their little Peanut, so he thinks that he should have a right to be nervous and a little anxious as well. Looking to the wall at her words, he smiles pointing to one. "Look, baby. Peanut is only about the size of a large peanut right now. Ironic, huh?" she remarked.

"Well I guess we picked the perfect nickname for our little Peanut," said Hunter walking over to her and pecking her forehead, making her giggle, as the doctor walked in.

"Hello you two," he smiled kindly. "How is everything?"

"Hi," Lizzy greeted, "everything is wonderful."

"Great and how does everything feel with the baby? Any morning sickness?" he asked, grabbing his clipboard.

"Yes," Lizzy frowned "but it only lasts an hour or two."

"And that's perfectly normal," he nodded, "Now, are you ready to see your baby?" he smiled kindly.

Hunter just listened quietly while Lizzy and the doctor chatted. There wasn't really much he could say considering he wasn't the pregnant one here. He stroked her hair softly, a hint of a smirk appearing on his face when the doctor asked if they wanted to see their baby, Hunter nodded vigorously. "Yes, we're so ready to see our little Peanut." He beamed, looking down at Lizzy and kissing her tenderly.

"Very ready," Lizzy nodded in agreement, overjoyed to be able to see their baby.

"If you could just lift your shirt for me," the doctor said kindly.

Lizzy pulled her shirt up to expose her belly, watching as the doctor put on gloves and grabbed the ultrasound jelly.

"This is going to be a little cold," he warned.

Taking Hunter's hand, she pulled him close, shivering a little with a smile as Dr. Walker spread the jelly along her stomach. He brought over the ultrasound machine and turned it on, the screen blank for the moment since he had yet to examine her belly. Taking the device in his hand, he ran it over Lizzy's belly, fuzzy images appearing on the screen as he looked for the baby. Smiling, he stopped it when he got to a certain spot on her belly, smiling at the couple.

"See that right there?" he pointed to the screen. "That there is your baby."

Hunter squeezed her hand lovingly as the doctor turned the ultrasound machine on and began moving it over her belly. When he stopped moving the wand, Hunter locked his eyes on the screen a wide smile appearing on his face as his eyes located the spot the doctor was indicating. He could feel tears brimming at the back of his eyes and he leaned down to kiss the top of Lizzy's head a few times. "That's our baby, Lizzy." He marveled, letting his eyes travel back to the screen. "When will we be able to know the sex?" Hunter asked the doctor, averting his eyes for a moment to look over at him.

"Sometimes you can determine the sex as early as 16 weeks, especially if it is a boy, but it's best to wait until 18 or 20 weeks just so it is more accurate." He told Hunter, nodding. He flipped a switch, and a soft beating sound filled the room. "And that, is your baby's heartbeat," he smiled, listening for a few moments before smiling. "It sounds very healthy; it's a strong, steady heartbeat."

Lizzy felt her chest tighten as she looked at the screen, seeing the small spot that was their baby. She almost wanted to laugh; it was shaped just like a peanut. "That's our baby..." she smiled widely, looking up to Hunter. "That's our baby!" she repeated, feeling a tear escape and roll down her cheek. She couldn't believe how happy she was.

Hunter beamed down at her, carefully wiping the stray tear off of her cheek before kissing her nose playfully. "Our little Peanut," Hunter whispered to her, moving his eyes back to the screen with a wide smile. He nodded at the doctor's words, a part of him knowing that it was too early to tell anyway. When that sound filled the room, he could feel his eyes well up again, the noise was just so beautiful and perfect. He soaked it all in, kissing Lizzy's cheek. She leaned into the kiss, unable to tear her eyes from their baby on the screen. Hearing the heartbeat just made things so much more real; their baby was alive and growing inside of her, and from what the doctor said their Peanut was healthy.

"I'll give you two a minute," the doctor smiled.

"Hunter I'm just so happy," she beamed up at him when the doctor left, a few more tears rolling down her cheeks. She pulled him down to kiss him tenderly, squeezing his hand.

Hunter grinned into the kiss, squeezing her hand back softly. "We're really having a baby. I mean look at that." He said, pointing to the image on the screen. "That's our baby, that's our little Peanut." He whispers, wiping a few more tears off of her cheeks with a smile before kissing her again lovingly.

"That's our Peanut," she repeated with a smile. It made her even happier to see how excited Hunter was too. "I can't wait until next time when it will look like a real baby," she played with his fingers, smiling as the doctor came back into the room.

"I can't wait either." He whispered to her, pressing a kiss to her temple. He gives a smile to the doctor as he walks back in the room.

"Would you like me to print off a picture?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." Hunter grinned, running his hand gently through her hair.

Graciously, he accepted the pictures from the doctor with a smile and thanked him. He pressed a kiss to Lizzy's forehead with a smile and tapped her nose playfully. She smiled, taking a cloth from the doctor so she could wipe off her stomach. Once all the jelly was gone, she pulled down her shirt and sat up, her hand going to her belly without even thinking about it.

"We'll have you back in about 7 weeks for your next appointment?" he smiled kindly, writing the last few things on his clipboard.

"Thank you, doctor," she smiled, taking Hunter's hand as they left.

Hunter squeezed her hand lovingly as they made their way out to hail another cab to head back home. "I love you, sweetie. So so much." He whispered to her before opening the door for her and shutting her in and scooching in right behind her.

"I love you too darling," she smiled.


	4. Almost Ruined Evening

Mary wiped her hands on a towel as she finished putting the finishing touches on dinner. It had been almost six months since she and Chandler had had a romantic dinner together. She hoped that chili and homemade dinner rolls would do the trick.

Just as Mary started placing silverware and napkins out on the table, she heard her phone buzz. Mary smiled, hoping that he was calling to say he was on his way home. Instead it was just a text message.

**Hey, sweetie. How's everything at home?**

**Everything's great** , Mary fibbed.  **James is asleep. You coming home soon?**

**Oh babe, it's going to be a late night. Promise I'll be home as soon as I can.**

Mary clicked the lighter and decided to light the candle on the table after all. Heck if she couldn't have a romantic night with Chandler then she may as well still get some of the perks: candlelit dinner and glasses of wine. As Mary poured herself a glass of wine, she pulled out her cell and texted Lizzy.

**Can u come over? Need friend.**

Almost immediately Lizzy responded with a  **sure**.

A few minutes later the door opened, "Hey Mary I'm here. Where are you?" Lizzy hollered.

"In the kitchen," Mary yelled back, taking a sip of wine.

Lizzy approached her friend. The scene before her spoke volumes. There were two bowls of chili on the table, one partially eaten. A lit candle and a bottle of wine sat open in front of Mary. Lizzy's heart broke a little at the sight of her friend so upset.

"What happened?" Lizzy asks as she sits down next to Mary and takes the wine away.

Mary sobs. "Tonight I thought that because Chandler and I both weren't too busy for the first time in a while we'd have time for a meal together and instead he's at work. We haven't had a romantic evening together since before James was born. I am feeling just a little forgotten." Mary wiped her nose with a napkin.

"Well, we both know that could never happen. He loves you, you know that. I definitely don't think he means it. He's probably just stressed. I mean you do have a six-month-old and he's got a demanding job. I wouldn't be surprised if that's all this is." Lizzy reassures her friend.

"If he was stressed wouldn't he have told me about it?"

"Not necessarily. Hunter doesn't always tell me. I think it's some macho thing." The two girls laughed breaking the gloomy mood in the apartment

"Do you want some chili?" Mary half smiled, changing the subject, still not totally reassured.

"Sure, I'd love some"

Later that night Mary found herself in the middle of a beautiful dream where she and Chandler were just sitting down by the Hudson River, having a picnic, like they used to back when they were dating. Suddenly she got pulled from her dream by the sound of someone coming in the bedroom door.

"You're home," Mary said groggily once she realized it was Chandler.

"Yeah," Chandler whispered as he stepped to her side of the bed, trying to place a kiss on her forehead before she turned away from him; after all, she was mad at him.Chandler decided to let her head cool before getting into bed. Slipping into bed, Chandler attempted a forgiveness kiss again and this time the anger started to melt away really quickly with the taste of his familiar kiss. Mary returned the kiss with almost as much passion as Chandler.

"We ok now?"

"Yeah, I was just really hoping to have a nice sit-down dinner together, you know just the two of us. And then you had to go and be working late"

"Honey, I'm sorry," Just then they were interrupted by the all too familiar sounds of parenthood. James, demanding attention in the only way he knew how, crying.

"I'll get him. You need the break, go back to sleep." Chandler whispered to Mary as he sat up in bed.

Mary snuggled back into bed and tried to fall back asleep; hoping tomorrow would be a better day. However, a sound prevented her from sleeping. Mary lay in bed and listened to the baby monitor, hearing Chandler singing a lullaby to James, trying to soothe him back to sleep.

_Close your eyes,_

_Have no fear,_

_The monsters gone,_

_He's on the run and your daddy's here,_

_Beautiful,_

_Beautiful, beautiful,_

_Beautiful Boy,_

_Before you go to sleep,_

_Say a little prayer,_

_Every day in every way,_

_It's getting better and better,_

_Beautiful,_

_Beautiful, beautiful,_

_Beautiful boy_

Mary smiled to herself as she listened through the baby monitor. Just as Chandler ended the lullaby, Mary decided she could no longer be mad at him. Sure he had missed a romantic evening, but he had definitely made up for it now. 


	5. No Pain Shopping Trip

Sitting in bed, Lizzy took the baby name book off the bedside stand and opened it. "What about something like Abigail or maybe Daniel?" She flipped through a few more pages. "Benjamin?" as she threw out more names to him.

"Benjamin? Are you going through baby name books already!?" he asked curiously.

"You might think it's too early to look at names, but I am too excited to resist. I know Benjamin's a little...old fashioned? But I've always liked that name. I can't wait to find out if we're having a boy or a girl," she bit her lip, rubbing her belly. Hunter smiled, squeezing her hand softly. "Do you know of any names you like already?" she asked curiously, wanting to know what he thought.

"I haven't even begun to think about names yet," Hunter responded.

"God, there's just so many!" she giggled, continuing to look down the names. "How are we ever supposed to decide?" she smiled at him, running her hand over her belly. "What is your name little Peanut?" she chuckled

"We'll figure it out," Hunter said pressing a kiss to her temple. "We will find a name and just instantly know that that's the one." He sighed softly and rubbed her belly along with her. "If only Peanut could tell us." He smiled as he continued to rub her belly.

"Okay, we could do Thea for a girl and Melchior for a boy." He smirked, shaking his head. She giggled, resting her head on his shoulder. "Oh Peanut..." she rubbed her belly, "are you a boy or a girl? That would narrow this down a little..."

Hunter rubbed her arm lovingly. "We'll find out soon enough." He smiled, pecking her lips, moving a hand to gently rub her belly.

"Hunter that tickles!" she giggled as he poked her belly. "Come on Peanut, I hope you're growing in there because Mommy can't wait to feel you kicking," she smiled poking her belly again.

Hunter kissed her pout in hopes of making it disappear. "Peanut will grow plenty big soon." He smirked, kissing her temple and running his hand over her belly again. He beamed, leaning down to pull up her shirt, scattering an array of kisses all over her stomach.

Lizzy giggled as he leaned down to kiss her belly, caressing his hair lovingly. She loved having Hunter touch her belly. She loved feeling their little family so close together and it made her heart melt to see him so happy.

The next morning, Lizzy woke up to her phone ring. Lizzy groggily picked up the phone and strained to see who was calling her. She couldn't help but smirk when she saw who it was.

"Hey, Chandler. To what do I owe the pleasure of your phone call?" Lizzy said groggily, getting up out of bed so as not to wake her husband.

"Hey, Lizzy. Well, I know you were there for Mary when last night didn't go as planned,"

Lizzy wanted to ream into him for that but it was too early to be sarcastic and sassy.

"And I just wanted to say thanks to you and I wanted to ask you a favor. I have a nice romantic night for Mary and I planned for tomorrow night and I was wondering..."

"You want me to babysit right!?"

"How'd you guess? Yeah, Mary and I will put James to bed but if you could just keep an eye on him for a couple of hours that would be great."

"Yeah no problem, Hunter. It'll be good practice for Hunter and me."

Lizzy and Chandler made arrangements for the next night. Now Lizzy just had to convince Hunter, which she was sure wouldn't be that hard. Just as Lizzy hung up the phone, she heard Hunter's scuffling feet coming down the hall.

"Who was that?!" Hunter asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Chandler. He wanted to say thanks for hanging out with Mary last night," said Lizzy.

"Why do I have a feeling that's not the only reason he called." Hunter could tell there was more.

Lizzy just smiled, trying to butter him up for the favor. She knew it wouldn't take much to convince him. "Well..." said Lizzy

"I knew it!" exclaimed Hunter

"Chandler needs someone to keep an eye on James for a few hours while he and Mary have a night out tomorrow night. They haven't had one in a while and he feels bad about bailing on her last night and I told him we would do it." Lizzy gave her best smile, hoping to convince her husband.

Hunter paused, "How could I say no to that face. What time do we have to be there?"

"Well, Chandler said they were going out around 6 or 7 and would only be out for a few hours for dinner. He said they would put James to sleep. It should be really easy. We can cuddle up on their couch and watch a movie."

Hunter was convinced. Lizzy whipped out her phone and texted Chandler they were all good to go.

Lizzy and Hunter both got ready for work. Hunter had rehearsal for his show that was opening in less than two months and Lizzy was not yet on maternity leave from her job working at a children's theater company, combining both of her loves: theater and kids.

**************************

The next day was Saturday and both Hunter and Lizzy had the day off and so Lizzy hoped to have a productive day getting ready for the baby.

"Hey, so I was thinking since we both have the day off, we could go baby shopping together." Lizzy suggested

There wasn't anything Hunter hated more than shopping, he was glad Lizzy wasn't that much of a shopper, wanting to shop at every second. He hated those types of girls. Lizzy was into more into sports instead of clothes. She never looked uncomfortable when she dressed up to go out. She had a casual sense of style and casual personality. That's what he loved about her. She was so 'go with the flow' and never lost her head about things.

"Yeah, I'd love to go shopping for baby things with you." he smiled and gave her a kiss.

"So, what do we buy? Clothes? Diapers? Pacifiers?"

"Well, I have a list of essential things that I got off the internet I think we could just stick to the big things and start a registry for the other things. We don't have to get everything now."

"We should start over here, and work our way around that way back towards the furniture." said Lizzy pointing to her right.

"Isn't it going to be hard to pick things like clothes and stuff when we don't know if it's a boy or girl?" Hunter asked.

"Maybe, but we can just pick gender neutral things. Then, once we find out the gender we can get more gender specific things" Lizzy answered.

"Let's go look." He grabbed her hand as they headed for the racks of clothes.

Hunter held up a package of onesies that had a few that were definitely for boys. The top one was red with the words "Momma's Boy" written across it. The second one was blue and had the words "Daddy's Little Man" and the last one was just plain with blue and red stripes.

"That's cute, but let's stick to plain ones for now and I'm sure we'll get more once we're closer to the due date," Lizzy told Hunter as she admired a package of little girl onesies.

Hunter came back to the cart and Lizzy with few packages of neutral colored generic onesies and put them in the basket

"What's next?" Hunter inquired.

"Let's head that way," Lizzy said as she pulled out her list she had compiled from a book. Then she read quickly through the list out loud for Hunter to hear. "Bath supplies like baby shampoo, a little wash tub, soft cloths and towels," Lizzy continued to read from the list. "Also, baby nail clippers, soft brush, bibs, furniture, crib, bedding, playmats, pacifiers, stroller...I'm starting to get overwhelmed."

"We'll be fine. Remember we don't have to get everything this trip. Plus there's still your baby shower."

"Right. I forgot about that. How come you can always calm me down!?"

"Just a gift, I guess." he said kissing her forehead.

They strolled at a leisurely pace passed the baby bath supplies and around to the diapers and wipes.

"Lizzy!" he laughed out loud as he looked over to her holding a package of diapers. "What are you doing?"

"Squeezing them. Here," she handed him the package. "Squeeze it, and smell the puff of air that comes out of that little tear in the plastic."

He did as told and sniffed the air. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"I've always liked the smell of fresh diapers, from when my cousins were little and all the babysitting I did growing up. Fresh, clean... I don't know."

Lizzy puffed the air in her face a few more times, basking in the scent.

"You. Are. So. Strange." kissing her between each word. He put the package back on the shelf and stepped back, "How on earth are we going to choose?"

Just then, a woman pushing a cart with twin toddlers walking by her side strolled into the aisle.

"Let me help ya out." The woman pointed, "Try these." She picked a package up and handed them to Lizzy. "Miracle diapers is what they are."

The woman put two packages of the diapers in her own cart before walking away to the wipes. She grabbed a few packages and walked over to Lizzy again and handed her the package.

"I'm assuming it's your first." Lizzy nodded "Well then, congratulations," she said as she disappeared around the corner.

"I—uh, thanks." Lizzy started to talk again, but then she shut her mouth.

"Clearly, she has experience and she's tried a few things. It would make her choice better than ours, right?"

They made their way over to bottles.

"Let's get a few of these," Lizzy picked up a few bottles, "and some of these cleaning supplies, and some burp rags. Lots of those, actually." said Hunter, thinking about the amount of drool and spit up he had experienced with James.

Hunter looked at everything they had in their carts already, "it feels like we're buying the whole store"

"Babies need a lot of stuff." Lizzy stated matter-of-factly, "OMG, there's something I forgot, baby monitors. I like the kind that Mary has. Go grab them. Thanks, meet you in the crib section. Love you." She quickly dismissed Hunter and made her way toward the bedding and furniture.

"How do we know which kind to get? There are so many." Lizzy stood in awe of all the different styles, and colors and all the matching pieces that go with them as a set.

They walked around to the natural wood cribs and in unison, they pointed and said, "That one," to the exact same crib with changing table and dresser.

"It will go great with the walls and will match anything we decide to put in the room," Lizzy commented.

"It's a great crib. It comes in a set of everything we need....Crib—that can eventually be turned into a bed, changing table—with storage space, dresser... Now, all we need is a rocker. So, let's walk over here and pick out a chair. You can try them out and see which one you want, and then we can get a guy over here to get the furniture ready for us."

Lizzy nodded her agreement. She tried a few, but most of them were too hard. She knew she was going to spend a significant amount of time in the chair she chose, so she knew it had to be something soothing and comfy. She sat in one that was fairly comfortable, but it didn't hit her as 'the one'. After a few minutes, and a few more chairs, Lizzy gave her reviews on them. "I don't like any of these. They aren't my idea of comfort."

"We can go to an actual furniture store and get you a nice recliner or something that is more plush than a rocking chair."

"That sounds like a good idea. Okay, let's get some help with the furniture."

"It might be in our best interest to have everything delivered. You'll be the only one available to carry things if we handle it ourselves and we already have our hands full with the bags of stuff we bought."

As they approached the registers, a cheerful young lady appeared in front of them, "If you're ready to check out, I can get you over here."

"Thanks," Hunter said, steering his heavy cart toward the counter. "We've got these two baskets, here, and this," as he handed over the card.

Hunter gave their information for the delivery, and he walked side-by-side with Lizzy as they headed out of the door with their three big bags full of purchases.

"See that wasn't too painful. We were pretty quick." Lizzy stated.

"Yeah, we were pretty quick because you weren't fussing about every single decision. And I love you for that." Hunter said with a huge goofy grin on his face.

"I love you, too."

He tightened his grip around her waist and she dropped her head on his shoulder as they grabbed a cab.

When they got home they placed all the bags in the study that they were in the process of turning into a nursery for the baby. They hadn't really started quite yet but once the furniture got delivered they could really sink their teeth into getting the room ready.

Lizzy plopped down exhausted on the living room couch. The afternoon of shopping had tired her out. Lizzy found herself getting tired more easily now that she was pregnant. She could only imagine what it would be like once the baby got bigger.

"What time do we have to head over to Chandler and Mary's?" Hunter asked from the kitchen.

"Not til 7ish. So we've got a little bit of time." Lizzy responded from the couch.

"Yeah, we do," as he checked his watch, "Are you hungry?"

"I'm pregnant. I'm always hungry," Lizzy chuckled "except when I'm nauseous."

"I'm guessing you don't want to cook anything either." Hunter chortled.

"Not particularly. Can we order Chinese food? I'm craving it"

"I'm guessing you want your usual," said Hunter, knowing his very predictable wife.

"You know me all too well, honey. I think I'm going to go hop in the shower before we go over. Once I get out you can go ahead and call for food."

Lizzy turned up the pressure so that a great deal more hot water crashed onto her shoulders. Lizzy completely cleaned herself but didn't dare step out of the shower, the warm water was a welcome relief after the stress of shopping. Hot water continued to pound at her feet. Warm water cascaded down her body. He had only been in the shower for a few minutes. Over the pounding water, she barely heard a voice outside.

"Lizzy, are you almost done?" Hunter called. Snapping herself out of her own head, she replied.

"Yeah, I'm nearly done. Go ahead and call for dinner." She turned off the water. Opening the shower door and stepping onto the soft mat, wrapping herself in her robe.

Lizzy went to sit on the couch while Hunter was in the kitchen. She caught herself starting to doze off just a little. She found herself getting tired easily ever since she had gotten pregnant.

"They said the food wouldn't take that long. We can just snuggle here 'til it comes." Hunter sat down beside her. Then she stretched out on the couch, resting her head in Hunter's lap.

"Comfortable?" Hunter asked, a smile curling to his lips. He loved it when Lizzy lay like this.

"Very."

Hunter snaked his fingers through Lizzy's hair and began to play with the strands.

Just then the buzzer rang, signaling the delivery guy was there with the food. Lizzy didn't want Hunter didn't want to get up from her comfortable position.

"Don't go!"

"Honey, I have to get up if we want our food."

"I know. I'm just so comfortable."

"Well, we can resume later," Hunter said as he got up from the couch and went to meet the delivery guy at the door.

Lizzy could smell the hot food and felt her stomach grumbling.

Just then Lizzy's phone rang. Looking at the ID, Lizzy saw it was Mary, probably wondering if they were still coming over.

"Hey"

"Hey, you guys coming soon?"

"Yeah, we just ordered dinner to bring over. We'll be over in a second"

"See ya soon."

Lizzy hung up the phone and snuck up behind her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist. Lizzy seductively kissed him on the cheek, "we should head over to Mary's." she whispered.

Hunter grabbed the food bag and Lizzy's hand and walked out the door. They walked down the hall to Mary and Chandler's apartment. At the door, Hunter gave it a good knock.

"Coming!" hollered a male voice from behind the door, who Lizzy and Hunter knew was Chandler. The door opened and Chandler ushered the couple in.

"Hey guys. We're almost ready to go. Mary's just finishing up."

Just then Mary appeared from the bathroom. "I'm ready. Thanks guys for coming over. He's asleep and should stay asleep for you guys. Plus we shouldn't be out that long. Text or call if you need anything."

"You look great. Go have fun! You guys need it."

Mary and Chandler headed out the door. Lizzy and Hunter settled down on the couch, with their dinner and turned on the TV.


	6. A Night Out

Mary sat nervously next to her husband in the back of the cab. For such a garrulous person, Chandler was being especially mum about their date. It made Mary nervous and excited all at the same time. She still couldn't believe that the great, handsome, loving man sitting next to her was all hers for life.

"Chandler, so what's this new project you are working on so diligently these days?" Mary asked, trying to break the silence.

"Well, it's a TV show about teenagers with superpowers that go to a normal high school. At first, I thought it was a crazy story idea but, when I saw how it was written I loved it." Chandler replied clearly trying to contain his excitement.

"Is anyone I know going to be in it?"

"Well, Freddie," he paused "Smith is playing the science teacher." said Chandler, acting as if Mary didn't know which Freddie he was referring to.

Of course, Mary knew who he was. Although Mary loved Chandler's friend, Freddie she tried not to think too much about the kissing scenes they had done together back when they played husbands on daytime TV. The upside was that Freddie's wife, Alyssa was a theatre fan and the girls had hung out when they were all dating. But Alyssa would fit in nicely with all their New York friends.

"It must be nice getting to work with him again. It's been awhile since you last saw each other right?"

"I haven't seen him since the wedding, babe. So it was nice when he called two weeks ago and he agreed to do the show. It'll be nice seeing each other every day again and it'll be great to have him and Alyssa in the city "

"We almost there yet?" Mary asked, wanting to change the subject back to them. After all, it was their night.

"Almost," said Chandler with a smile and a light peck on Mary's cheek.

"Great. I am hungry. I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"WHAT?! Mar, you know that is not a good idea, especially with your diabetes."

"Chandler, I'm fine. Some days I don't always get to eat lunch because I'm so busy with James and well he comes first." Mary replies with a hint of exasperation.

"What's wrong? Is it something I did?" Chandler asked, trying to pull his wife into his side for a hug. He had sensed from the start of their journey that Mary was still slightly irritated at him for his lack of attention lately. He really hoped that his plan would work.

The cab came to a stop at an entrance to Central Park and Chandler handed him the money for the fare. Grabbing Mary's hand he pulled her gently out of the cab and wrapped his arm around her back. Mary released some of her pent up tension and allowed herself to be led to where ever they were going.

On the ground by some oak trees lay a blanket. It was one of Mary's blankets that she had brought from home when she had moved. This particular one, Mary's mom had crocheted. On top of the blanket sat a basket, presumably full of food. Little did Mary know but Chandler had gotten his secretary to set up the spread in the park before they got there. In an instant Mary knew that it was a recreation of their first date, the thought of which made her smile. She doubted that in the 4 years since their first date Chandler would have remembered what he did for her.

"Your dinner awaits, my dear," Chandler says as he pretends to be a waiter ushering her to her table. The smile on his face made the dark night seem not so dark.

"What are you serving?" Mary asked, coyly playing along.

"Well, there is some lasagna and a salad. Both of which were made by none other than yours truly." Chandler grinned as he sat down next to her on the blanket.

"You don't know how to cook even a grilled cheese. Who really made all this? I want the truth." Mary teased her husband, all past indiscretions forgotten.

"Okay, fine! Lizzy helped me make the lasagna and I bought the salad. Hey, it's the thought that counts" Chandler said sheepishly as Mary laughs and takes a bite.

"Chandler!? You made Lizzy help you?! I can't believe you did that!" Mary playfully smacked Chandler on the shoulder then grabbed a napkin and wiped the pasta sauce off of her husband's face. "I'll have to thank her later."

As they finished their meal, Chandler gathered up their plates and silverware, placing them back in the basket. He then placed the basket on the grass beside them, making more room for them on the blanket. Mary lay down and Chandler scooted her closer to him so that they could cuddle. Looking up at the night sky they remained quiet for what seemed like hours.

"I am so sorry for neglecting you lately. I have just been so tied down with the production of this new show. Once we start filming, I am sure things will ease up a bit." Chandler whispered to Mary, breaking the silence.

"Don't make promises you don't intend to keep. We all know how wrapped up in your work you get sometimes. Maybe I should become your assistant." Mary teased, kissing her husband's lips lightly before cuddling deeper into his chest.

"No, because then I wouldn't get any work done. Besides, we agreed when you got pregnant that we wouldn't let someone else raise our child. That's why you decided to work from home, which James will appreciate somewhere down the road." Chandler started playing with Mary's pixie style hair.

"I wish he would appreciate it now. Maybe then I wouldn't get so frustrated with him." Mary giggled and then stopped, "I hope he isn't giving Lizzy and Hunter any fuss."

"I am sure he is fine. You shouldn't worry, they promised to call if anything was wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, honey."

****MEANWHILE.........

Hunter placed the food on the coffee table and started pulling out each container, handing Lizzy her sesame chicken and white rice.

"What'd you get?"

"Chicken lo mein."

"Sounds good." said Lizzy pulling apart her chopsticks as she started to dig in.

"So, what do you want to watch? TV? Movie?"

"Ok, wanna just browse Netflix, until we find something?"

"What are you in the mood for?"

"I don't know. Surprise me. I'm going to go to the bathroom." said Lizzy as she stood up and headed down the hall to the restroom.

Meanwhile, Hunter browsed Netflix looking for something that he and his wife could watch. It took him a few minutes until he finally found the perfect movie. Just as he had chosen the movie Lizzy came back from the bathroom

"What'd you pick?" she said plopping down on the couch, resuming her cuddle position.

"Oh, you'll see. I know you'll like it though."

As the movie started, Lizzy flashed Hunter a huge smile. She couldn't believe that Hunter would put himself through a chick flick like  _The Princess Bride_ just because she had mentioned something to him about it being one of her favorite movies.

Lizzy and Hunter snuggled up to watch the movie and eat their dinner. Both Lizzy and Hunter were finished eating about halfway through the movie and when they were done they just went back to snuggling with each other. Lizzy lay back into Hunter's comforting arms, placing her head on Hunter's chest, listening to the comforting sound of his heartbeat. He kissed her head and gently stroked her hair. Just when they were getting to a good part, there were sounds coming from the baby monitor. Both Lizzy and Hunter waited it out to see if he would soothe himself back to sleep but it didn't look like it was heading that way. Lizzy knew he didn't usually cry very much; he was sweet-natured and not at all fussy. She climbed off the couch and walked into James's room. ''Sssshhh'', she said, while bending over and lifting the child into her arms. ''It's okay'', she said, rocking him gently. ''It's okay, it's okay'', she repeated, holding him close and rocking him softly in her arms. He continued to cry, she just kept rocking and talking to him softly. "Aww, what's wrong?" She spoke to the child tenderly. His wails continued on and she bounced him up and down a little again in a futile effort to calm him. She started getting worried when it only got worse after her attempts at giving him his pacifier and checking his diaper failed. Hunter joined her in the nursery, where she was pacing back and forth, bouncing little James trying to calm him down.

"What's wrong? Is he okay?"

"I don't know," Lizzy answered, exasperated. "He won't stop crying. I've tried everything, I checked his diaper, tried giving him his pacifier... I even tried putting him down to sleep and rubbing his back. Nothing's working."

She tried speaking softly to the baby again as her cheek rubbed against his. "It's okay, Shhhh." She was getting frustrated and didn't want to bother Mary and Chandler on their date. They could definitely take care of this on their own. "I don't know what to do, Hunter."

"James, what's goin' on, buddy?" She bounced him a little, and still, it didn't get any better. Hunter tried sticking a pacifier in his mouth. James sucked on it for a moment before spitting it out and releasing another cry. Lizzy grunted and exhaled hard for the umpteenth time. "What is wrong? I don't know what to do with you, sweetheart," she said in vain before turning to Hunter and shaking her head, forehead creased and brows furrowed in near distress.

"Here, let me take him." Hunter took the child from her. Hunter glanced towards the baby, who stared back at him with wide olive eyes and decided he might as well take a chance. He scanned his mind for the best song, realizing very quickly that he knew not that many lullabies.

" _There is a young cowboy, he lives on the range. His horse and his cattle are his only companions. He works in the saddle and he sleeps in the canyons, waiting for summer, his pastures to change_ ," he sang, awkwardly rocking the baby boy gently in his arms. James stared up at Hunter, hanging onto every word.

" _And as the moon rises he sits by his fire, thinking about women and glasses of milk._ " sang Hunter changing the lyrics just a little. " _And closing his eyes as the doggies retire, he sings out a song which is soft but it's clear as if maybe someone could hear..._ "

Lizzy couldn't believe what she was seeing, Hunter cradling James in his arms, his eyes so focused on the little boy that he didn't even notice Lizzy watching him, a parental smile on his face. James's eyes fluttered with sleepiness and seemed deeply entranced by the soft words that Hunter was saying.

" _Goodnight you moonlight ladies, rock-a-bye sweet baby James._ _Deep greens and blues are the colors I choose, won't you let me go down in my dreams?_ _And rock-a-bye sweet baby James_ " Hunter finished, trailing off into silence.

James yawned, blinking up at him in a failed effort to stay awake. Hunter chuckled. "Just in time little man, your parents will be home soon."

He approached the crib and carefully laid the small body onto the mattress. Hunter fussed with the blanket, making sure he was tucked in, comfortable and warm

"Sleep tight James," he whispered, seeming reluctant to move.

She smiled into her husband's blue eyes and rubbed her nose against his. "How'd you do that? Just when I thought I couldn't love you anymore," she cooed. "you go and do something like that. I just can't wait to hear you sing to our kid." Lizzy smirked, imagining the picture in her head. 

Hunter grinned proudly and kissed the side of Lizzy's head. "I love you too, sweetie."

She blushed and looked up at her husband who was smiling at her affectionately.

***********

"If it would make you happy we can cut our date a little short and head home now." Chandler said looking into his wife's eyes with an understanding look.

"Please," prompting Chandler to get up, wipe his hands on his pants and reach down to help up his wife.

A few minutes later they arrived back home to relieve Lizzy and Hunter of their babysitting duties. They found Lizzy curled up next to Hunter on the couch watching TV. Lizzy looked up as she heard the front door. Seeing the smile on her best friend's' face she knew that Chandler's plan had worked. Getting up from the couch she nudged Hunter, who had dozed off.

"Did you guys have a good time?" Lizzy asked as she hugged her best friend.

"It was great. We only had to come back because Mary was worried." Chandler smiled.

"Admit it, you were worried too." Hunter chuckled directing his comment to Chandler.

"Nope, not at all." Chandler played innocently.

"Yes he was!" Mary mouthed to Lizzy. Even if he didn't say it, she knew deep down he wanted to get home as well.

Lizzy couldn't help but laugh, causing the boys to just roll their eyes at each other for not understanding the secret communications of the female gender.

"Did he behave for you? asked Mary.

"Well...he was ok for a while but then he started whimpering and grew into full out wailing"

"It's probably his tooth coming in. He's been fussing about it lately," admitted Chandler.

"I didn't even think of that. Well, he was wailing until," Lizzy smiled over at Hunter and then walked over and planted a soft kiss on his cheek as she slipped her arm around his waist "Hunter took him and just started singing."

"That kid's going to sing his first word, with all these people singing around him. Chandler sang to him the other night which calmed him down then too. Must be in the genes."

"I didn't know you could sing" teased Hunter.

"I sing better than you sometimes." Chandler shot back, as he playfully hit Hunter.

"Well, I think that's our cue to head on home. Good night" Lizzy said as she pulled Hunter to the door.

"Good night and thanks." Chandler waved to their friends as he walked down the hall. Before heading to bed himself, Chandler couldn't help but peek in on the nursery. There James was, sleeping peacefully. Chandler stood at the crib just watching his son sleep. Five minutes later Mary approached him from behind. She wrapped her arms around Chandler's waist and smiled as she kissed his shoulder. Chandler smiled back as he turned around in his wife's embrace. He kissed Mary on the lips before pulling back a bit, but not enough to bring him out of her embrace.

"What?" Chandler smiled a half, crooked smile.

"You are just so amazing." Mary smiled back.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I screw up on a regular basis." Chandler said as he gazed lovingly at his wife.

"Yes, but you always manage to make up for it." Mary pointed out, looking beyond Chandler at their son sleeping in his crib.

"He is so amazing isn't he?" Chandler gushed as he turned to look at his son, in the process moving to Mary's right side.

"We should go to bed." Chandler yawned as he stroked his son's cheek.

"Yeah," Mary yawned too, moving away from her son's crib.


	7. A Peanut No More

Lizzy hit her fourth month faster than she thought. "HUNTER GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" yelled Lizzy and Hunter came running to the bedroom.

"What is it? Do you need something? Ice cream? Strawberries? Is the baby ok? Oh my god something's wrong, isn't it?!' said Hunter

"Hunter, the baby is just fine." said Lizzy, "Breathe!"

"I'm sorry I just panicked 'cause you never shout like that," said Hunter "why did you call me, anyway?"

"Because I want to show you something," said Lizzy and she pulled her shirt up to reveal a slight baby bump.

"Is that a little bump I see!?'' said Hunter mesmerized and he picked her up and pressed his lips on hers.

"Yeah well don't get too excited in a few months I'll look like a whale and then you won't be so happy anymore," said Lizzy

"Would you stop? You're beautiful." Hunter said, pushing a stray strand of hair behind Lizzy's ear.

"Well, I don't feel very beautiful." Lizzy sighed dejectedly.

Hunter reached over, planting a series of soft kisses on her neck. He kissed his way up to that special spot behind her ear, smiling when his wife let out a soft sigh. He ran his hands through her hair and then brought them forward to gently cup her face. Breaking off their kiss, he slowly pulled his lips from Lizzy's so that he could look her in the eyes for a moment.

"You are so goddamn beautiful and I don't want you to ever think differently! I don't care if you gain 100 lbs. and your entire body swells up like a balloon. I will still think you are the most beautiful girl in the world, and that makes me the luckiest guy in the world because you're mine." Hunter said, punctuating each sentence with soft kisses. Hunter started lightly stroking Lizzy's small, barely visible, baby bump.

"Hi little one I am so happy you are finally showing yourself to the world a little more and you'll only show yourself more and more and I can't wait for that." and he pressed another kiss on her stomach. He pressed his forehead against Lizzy's.

"I love you so much," said Hunter

"I love you too," said Lizzy smiling, as she grabbed her purse and keys. Hunter followed out the door. Lizzy had a doctor's appointment. This appointment was a big one too. It was the first one where they might be able to determine the gender of their baby. They two of them had been back and forth as to whether or not they actually wanted to find out. They had decided to wait until the actual appointment and make the final decision then.

"Hunter, I'm anxious," said Lizzy sitting in the waiting room at the doctor's office,

Hunter knew that Lizzy's ambivalence of wanting to know the sex of her baby wasn't the thing that was making her nervous, but that's what she was channeling it into.

He grabbed her hand. "Liz, I'm going to be right here with you, okay?"

She nodded, but didn't look all that convinced, so he kissed her. Just a soft peck on the lips.

"So, are we finding out today?" He asked, trying to get her focused on not being nervous.

"Yeah, I think so." She said hesitantly. "But it's got to be our secret, okay? Well, ours and Mary's. I promised I'd tell her."

"Anything you want babe."

Lizzy heard her name called next, but Hunter had to practically push her into the room. Even though she'd done this before, she was still nervous and this time they'd be leaving there knowing if their baby is a little girl or boy.

Lizzy sat on the special chair and held Hunter's hand so tight that was convinced it was going to fall off. He tried to pull his hand free, but she grabbed it tighter, holding it with both of her own.

"It's going to be fine." He said for the millionth time and she relaxed a little this time.

The door opened and the doctor appeared with a few papers in her hands.

"So, it's a big day today... if you want it to be." The doctor declared, and Lizzy's grip on Hunter's hand tightened again. She smiled weakly at the doctor.

"Yes, we want it to be." Lizzy looked to Hunter for reassurance, as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Okay then, let's get started." The doctor exclaimed, moving Lizzy's chair into the right position. "It's going to be cold, as usual." She said, squirting the blue gel onto Lizzy's stomach.

She jumped a little at the sensation, but calmed down a few seconds later when the blurry black and white image of their baby was displayed on the monitor.

"Okay," the doctor reassured the first time parents, "the baby looks fine. Perfect in fact."

Lizzy let out a breath as she looked towards the monitor, trying to figure out if she can tell the sex of their baby before the doctor announces it.

"Well congratulations," the doctor said and Lizzy held Hunter's hand tighter. "Looks like you're having a baby girl!"

The rest felt like a blur. The doctor excused herself and then there was lots of hugging and kisses. Lizzy pulled Hunter into her, clasping her hands in his as they both looked at the monitor. He reached up and wiped a tear from her face, she smiled at him as he did so.

"A baby girl." She uttered, but not really to anyone in particular.

"Yeah." Hunter proclaimed back and Lizzy started tearing again. He just pulled her closer.

"I'm so excited." She said and he nodded because he definitely felt the same way. "What are we going to call her? We got to go get some more clothes. We're going to have to plan a baby naming and see if Rabbi Eddie's available. We got to girlify the nursery. There's just so much that needs to get done"

Hunter chuckled at Lizzy's rambling, which she was not known to do often. "What!?" she said as if she was annoyed. Hunter took the opportunity to kiss her deeply.

"Oh nothing I just love you, that's all" He kissed her again because he honestly didn't think he loved her as much as he did right then. "And our little girl," he said placing his hand on her stomach.

"I love you both of you too" She choked out, rubbing her stomach.


	8. Holiday Windows

"I always love the holiday season in New York. When I was younger, my mom always used to take my brother and me to see the window displays in the city around this time. I haven't done that in so long. Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't we see if Mary Chandler and James can come with us one night." exclaimed Lizzy, as she sat in her apartment on chilly December early afternoon.

The other end of the line rang twice before a familiar female voice picked up the phone.

"Hey."

"Hey Lizzy. What are you up to?"

"Nothing much. Hunter and I are just relaxing, deciding what we want to do and we wanted to ask you guys out for a double date some night this week to go check out the holiday decorations around the city."

"Yeah, that would be great! I know I am free towards the end of the week but let me check with Chandler and we'll get back to you guys."

"Great!"

"Well, I'll give you a call tonight after I ask Chandler what night works best for him, but it shouldn't be a big deal to find a free night for the both of us."

"Talk to you later"

"Yeah, see ya soon."

"Mary said she would check with Chandler about a night they were both free and call us."

Mary had texted that night and the date was set for Monday. It was Hunter's day off from the show and it worked perfectly for Mary and Chandler. They planned to meet around 6 just as it was starting to get dark. They figured they'd see the sights and then grab some dinner

Monday arrived before they knew it. Chandler was meeting them after work, while the other three plus James shared a cab to Rockafeller Center. All through the city, a light dandruff like snow started falling lightly, softly, onto the gray sidewalk.

"What prompted this outing?" asked Chandler.

"Well, when I was younger my mom used to take my younger brother and me to the windows at Saks and Lord & Taylor and the tree at Rockefeller Center. I thought it would fun to do it together and since it's James' first NYC holiday season. I know it's kinda corny and very touristy but..."

"No it's cute." interrupted Hunter, giving her a peck on the nose.

Each couple walked hand in hand across 6th Avenue to Rockefeller Center, making small talk about various goings on in their lives and making jokes. They made their way through the crowded block, avoiding all the tourists taking pictures of the big tree. In the bustle of it, many people were about getting some last minute holiday shopping done. It was rather cold out that night and so the girls were unusually close to their boys. They wandered over to the railing around the plaza in order to take in all their surroundings. The railing in the center of the plaza was the best spot. They could see the tree and also look at all the people ice skating below. It was almost a magical spot that reminded people of the best parts of the holiday. After a few minutes of people watching, Liz broke the silence.

"Know what I've missed since living in the city..."

"What's that, sweetie" replied Chandler

"The stars. The city lights are always blocking them. Back in Kansas, you can walk out and the night sky is full of them. I use to go in the middle of our field and just listen to music and gaze at the stars all night long."

"Doesn't it make you feel so alone sometimes?"

"Yeah, it used to. Not anymore though." Mary said looking at Chandler and then at a sleeping James nestled snuggly in to her chest.

Chandler pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her forehead.

Lizzy moved her hand from out of her jacket pocket and pointed up into the sky. "Look, a star."

Everybody looked in the direction Lizzy was pointing and indeed there between two buildings was a lonely star. She quickly closed her eyes. After a few moments, she looked at Hunter. "Did you make a wish?"

Hunter was smiling. He put his hand on the side of her face and pulled her in for a kiss. "I don't have to. I have everything I could ever need right here," placing a hand on her belly.

Lizzy wrapped her arm around Hunter's neck and pulled him closer. "Me too."

The crowd at L&T was really small since all the families with their kids had left. The foursome started at the beginning and made their way passed the windows, not really paying attention. Lord & Taylor's windows celebrated the U.S. Postal Service's years of commitment to delivering mail. The windows were snapshots of the ways that the Postal Service has made it possible for people to stay connected and how it brings joy to people's lives. Each window related a milestone by portraying the different ways the Postal Service delivered mail throughout history - by horse, steamboat, stagecoach, steam locomotive, plane, and truck.

During the 10 or so blocks, the four walked hand in hand, laughing and discussing plans for the holidays.

"This year Christmas and Hanukkah almost overlap. I think we'll go visit my parents for a night of Hanukkah and then since I can't get on a plane Hunter's whole family is coming for a visit and we're going to spend a few days in the Berkshires where we rented a house."

"That sounds great. I'm excited to have James' first Christmas. It's our first Christmas as a family. And I think my parents are coming up for a visit before the new year. I'm sure they'll be spoiling their first grandchild with lots of gifts" added Chandler.

When they finally reached Saks Fifth Avenue, they walked past the windows that were based on a new children's book, which told a story about Santa's daughter Chrissy and her quest to save Christmas from big business.

"I'm freezing. It's chill in the wind," said Lizzy as her teeth chattered. Hunter cuddled up to Lizzy trying to produce some body heat. "...but it's warm in your arms," whispered Lizzy into Hunter's ear, as Mary and Chandler copied and walked side-by-side. Hunter smiled and wrapped his arms around Lizzy, hugging her tightly. 


	9. Lunch With Daddy

The oven dinged, signaling that the cookies Mary had baked were done. With James on her hip she shuffled into the kitchen. The aroma of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies made her mouth water. It even seemed to catch the attention of a very fussy seven-month old, who calmed down almost immediately. Mary noted the change in her son and chuckled slightly before single-handedly removing the cookies from the oven.

"Well, Jamie, what do you think? You think that Lizzy will like these cookies?" Mary smiled down at her son as she moved the cookies from the cookie sheet to the cooling rack.

James just looked up from the cookies to his mom. Then with a big grin on his face and a giggle escaping his lips, he grabbed at the air over the cookies. Mary laughed a little and spun her son around causing him to laugh even more. The ringing phone broke her out of her joyful moment with her son.

'Hello.' Mary answered her phone while still juggling James.

"Hey, babe. Just letting you know that things are kind of crazy here at the office so I don't know when I'll be home. Sorry." Chandler sighed into the phone.

"Well try not to be home too late. James and I are having a great time here despite you not being here. We wouldn't want daddy spoiling the fun now would we, James?" Mary cooed at James with a big smile on her face, one that reached up into her eyes.

"Are you seriously trying to turn our son against me?" Chandler and Mary both chuckled. "Anyways, I gotta get back to work. See you later tonight, but if it gets too late don't wait up." Chandler stated in an attempt to wind down the conversation.

"Love you Chan".

"Love you too Mar."

The click in Mary's ear told her that Chandler had disconnected the phone. However, today he at least told her he loved her before hanging up. Mary put the phone down and carried James to the back bedroom where she and Chandler slept. She laid him in the middle of the bed so that she could change her clothes. Almost immediately James rolled over from his back to his stomach and pushed his body up onto his arms. His eyes followed his mom as she walked back and forth getting dressed. Mary glanced at her son and smiled the smile she reserved only for her little boy.

"You know what I think we should do today, Jamie?" Mary leaned onto the bed to be at eye level with the child.

James rolled back onto his back and kicked his legs into the air. It's as if he is telling his mom that he is excited for whatever she has planned.

"I think we should go surprise daddy at work. I'll dress you in that nice new blue plaid shirt and jeans combo that Nana sent from Kansas. You will be the hottest man on the town in that outfit. Daddy would have to hire you."

James grinned a big toothless grin and stuck his tongue out. Taking that as a yes, Mary scooped him up and carried him to his nursery.

After getting him dressed Mary carried him to walkway off the kitchen, in front of the door, and placed him in his stroller. Mary trotted back into the kitchen and placed the cookies into a tub. With the cookies in hand, Mary informed James that they had to drop off the cookies at Lizzy and Hunter's before they could go across town to see daddy.

Mary knocked on her best friend's door. As Mary heard Lizzy holler "just a minute," James, as if on cue, dropped his bottle on the floor. Mary bent down and picked it up, suddenly feeling like she had been up and active for longer than the 5 hours that had passed.

"Hey, Mary and the cutest little guy on the block." Lizzy greeted as she opened the door.

"See, Jamie I told you you were too handsome for daddy not to hire you," Mary said to her son as she handed him back his bottle.

"So what brings you guys here?" Lizzy asked as they entered the apartment.

"I baked some-" Mary presented the tub and waited for Lizzy's reaction.

"COOKIES!" Lizzy squealed with delight, "I have been craving some all day. How is it you know me better than I know myself sometimes?"

"I'm just a great friend. That and the fact that I was bored." Mary walked into her neighbor's apartment. "Actually, there's a funny story to tell you about these cookies," Mary said with a knowing look.

"Oh yeah?" Lizzy bit into a cookie looking at her friend with curiosity.

"Well, James was starting to get really fussy, but none of the regular things seemed to be working to calm him down. Anyways, I carried him with me to get the cookies out of the oven and he immediately stopped fussing when he smelled the cookies."

"Are you sure this child isn't mine and Hunter's?"

"That's what I was thinking! I swear, he only stops fussing when someone sings to him and apparently when he smells sweets in the oven."

Lizzy finished up her cookie and wiped the crumbs off her clothes. Then she leaned over and took James out of his stroller.

"Well don't you look so handsome in this blue outfit. Where are you headed looking like this, little man?" Lizzy crooned at James.

"Going to visit Daddy at work. Thought we could surprise him." Mary said, helping herself to a bottle of water from Lizzy's fridge.

The two women continued to talk about life for another half hour. Part way through their conversation about the annoying quirks of their husband's, Mary glanced at her watch and said she and James had to get going. She told Lizzy that she hoped to catch Chandler during the lunch hour, maybe then he would have time to actually see them.

Lizzy, needing the fresh air, walked with them to the subway and then bid them goodbye. The sounds of the subway station sounded like home to her as she left. She easily remembered just how excited Mary had been the first time she had ever been on a subway. It was years ago, but the memory still brought a smile to her lips. She had known right then that Mary was destined to live in NYC.

After a subway ride that seemed to take no time at all, Mary pushed James' stroller through the front doors of Chandler's production studio. Even though Mary had been with Chandler for a few years, she had rarely ever been to his studio. The last time she had even stepped foot inside had been before James was born. So much of the surrounding decor had changed. She made a note to ask him who had changed everything because she knew that if left to Chandler, the atmosphere would be dull and boring.

Taking the elevator up to the third floor, Mary thought about what she would say to her husband when she saw him. She knew that he would be surprised, but would he also be angry at her for interrupting his work? Mary sincerely hoped not. The ding of the elevator doors opening brought Mary back to the present.

At the desk in front of Chandler's office sat a middle aged woman with golden blonde hair. At the sound of the elevator chime, she looked up and giving Mary a smile. Mary smiled back, acknowledging Rose Finch, Chandler's secretary. The two had known each other ever since she had started working for Chandler when he became a producer. Mary, still smiling, approached the desk.

"I was hoping to surprise Chandler with a lunch date, is he available?" Mary asked Rose.

"He is in a meeting with Mr. Smith right now. However, I could give him a ring and ask him how much longer he will be." Rose responded happily.

Rose picked up the phone and pressing one button on the keypad, connected to Chandler's office.

"Mr. Massey, you have a special visitor who is wondering if you are available to go to lunch today."

Mary didn't hear Chandler's answer, but whatever it was didn't change Rose's smile. She figured this meant that Chandler was probably available.

"Yes, of course I will tell her."

Rose hung up the phone and with a smile she turned her attention back to the aptly waiting Mary. Mary raised her eyebrow in silent question of what Chandler's response had been. Rose responded with a motion of the head towards Chandler's door.

"Thank you, Rose!" Mary said excitedly with a smile, pushing James' stroller towards his dad's office door. With a little knock, Mary was granted entrance.

"Hey babe." Mary greeted her husband as she walked through the door. She pushed James past the cushy chairs, one which was occupied by Freddie Smith, to Chandler's desk.

"Hey, I was just finishing up this meeting and then we can go wherever you would like." Chandler smiled and leaned over to peck Mary on the cheek.

"So this is your little guy?" Freddie stood up and approached them, "Chandler talks about him all the time. It's cute how mushy he gets."

"Yeah. This is James." Mary gushed as she took James out of his stroller, handing him to her husband.

"Wow, he sure is handsome."

Meanwhile, Mary stood by her husband who was bouncing James on his hip. Her mind immediately going to the place it sometimes went when Chandler got all buddy-buddy like this. She thought of his time on Days of Our Lives and wonders if he ever had more than friendly feelings towards any of the other cast members on the show. Mary remembered there being pretty girls in the cast and Mary started to feel insecure. With a small shake of her head she reminded herself that Chandler wouldn't have married her if he didn't absolutely love her. After all, they were both firm believers in going into a commitment for the long haul.

"As much as I would love to stick around for the Chandler/Freddie show, I'm hungry and would like to take my husband out to lunch." Mary cut in as the two men started to joke around about their maturity levels. Neither of them were showing much of it at the moment, which made their discussion a moot point, Mary thought with a chuckle.

Chandler gave his friend a pat on the back as he steered him to the door. He gave a motion of his head back towards Mary and joked about how persistent women could be. However, Freddie gave him a wink, a light punch on the shoulder, and a smile that all said he knew Chandler loved everything about Mary.

"So where shall we go for lunch?" Chandler turned back to his wife and son with a stellar smile that melted Mary's heart.

"I don't know. I figured you would choose." Mary bit her bottom lip and blushed.

Chandler gave a little chuckle and wrapped his arm around her as they walked out of his office


	10. Bows and First Kicks

Sunday morning around 9am, Hunter opened his eyes and smiled at the view of his beloved wife, Lizzy, sleeping by his side. He looked at every inch of her sculpted body, watching her ribs go up and down as she breathed, sleeping like an angel. Unable to resist the need of touching her, Hunter ran his hand through her hair, pulling it away from her face. Revealing her gorgeous face, he smiled. Without opening her eyes, she pushed closer to him, close enough for her to be nuzzling her nose in his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her body to his, kissing and smelling her hair.

"Did I wake you, sweetie?" Hunter whispered in her hair.

"Mmm... Kind of..." Lizzy said against his skin, keeping her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." Hunter said kissing her forehead.

"I don't care..." Lizzy said pressing a soft and light kiss on his chest. "Being in your arms is way better than sleep." She loved opening her eyes and seeing him, her very first view of every single morning, smiling at her and looking so in love.

"Well, as much as you love being in my arms, tonight's the big night and we've got a lot of stuff to do."

"Yeah, Mary, Marta and I have a girl's day planned."

"Alright, you go have fun with her, I've got some last minute things to take care of for tonight." said Hunter, as he kissed Lizzy's forehead and stepped out of bed.

That afternoon, Lizzy and Mary had appointments to get their haircut and their nails done, the perfect day of pampering. Both Lizzy and Mary needed some girl time together. Mary was busy taking care of James and Lizzy enjoyed being pampered during her pregnancy.

Lizzy knocked excitedly on Mary's door before their appointments. She couldn't believe this night was already here. She had been crossing off days on the calendar, counting down the days until tonight. Mary opened the door, catching Lizzy in a daze.

"You ok, Lizzy?' she asked.

"Yeah, just excited that's all."

"I'll bet. Come on in. I'm almost ready, just some last minute things with Chandler and James."

Just then, Chandler came from the kitchen, carrying James on his hip. "Ah so you ladies headed out to make yourselves look pretty," Chandler paused and faced James "not that momma needs it, huh bud."

********

At the spa, Mary and Lizzy met up with Marta. Marta was another member of what Mary used to refer to as "the Broadway buds", back when she was still in Kansas. Marta had moved from Spain and married Thayne Jasperson. The three friends had decided to meet up and get themselves pampered as well as get in a little bit of girl time, which was something that rarely happened these days. For all of them it was nice to have some girl time together, especially on occasions like this. They each had appointments for manicures and pedicures.

The woman at the front desk looked about thirty with long jet black hair, pink makeup, and really pretty red nails. "Welcome, how may I help you?" the woman asked.

"We're all here for manicures and pedicures." said Lizzy taking charge.

"Well follow me." The four girls were lead to the back for their manicures and pedicures. They chose some great colors and got ready to relax for the next hour or so.

While sitting for their pedicures, the girls chatted about life, jobs, and kids. Marta's dance studio was doing well and she and Thayne were talking about starting a family.

"Ug, I'm going to look so fat in my dress, Hunter is going to hate it," Lizzy said, feeling down on herself.

Marta looked up from her magazine.

"Stop it! Don't you realize that he is absolutely, insanely in love with you? And he couldn't be happier that you're having his baby" she said.

"You really think so?" Lizzy asked, still a little self-conscious.

"Hell, yeah." echoed Mary

"So you think I look presentable?" she asked.

"Presentable? You'll look absolutely gorgeous." Mary reassured.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what I'd do without you. Sorry I'm so touchy these days."

"No problem, Lizzy, we know it's all about the hormones," said Marta, which prompted all the girls to laugh. Lizzy was glad to have friends like Marta and Mary.

After their pedicures, they prepared to leave. "Thank you for coming," the reception lady said.

"Thank you," the girls said as they left the salon.

The girls hugged and split in their own directions with the understanding of seeing each other in a couple hours. They all needed to get dressed and make sure their husbands were ready too.

*****

"Ugh!" Lizzy groaned, attempting to reach the zipper on her dress. It was right in that irritating position so she couldn't reach it, either by reaching over her shoulder or up her back and being pregnant didn't help either.

"Hunter?" she called.

"Just a sec!" his voice returned from the bathroom. Indeed, just a second later, Hunter strode out, stifling a laugh

"Don't laugh. I'm having a little trouble with this zipper" she frustratedly whimpered as she fidgeted around, trying to get a grasp on the nasty little bugger.

"Hold still a minute, would you?" Hunter asked, standing behind her. Lizzy pulled her loose brown hair to her front. Kissing Lizzy's neck, Hunter pulled the zipper up

"Thanks so much" Lizzy whined, "I couldn't have done that by myself." Lizzy looked at herself in the mirror. 

"I look ridiculous," Lizzy muttered.

"You don't look ridiculous, you look like a beautiful young woman who is pregnant." Hunter smiled.

"I still feel like a baby elephant with this thing growing inside of me," Lizzy grumbled as he chuckled and kissed the top of her head. 

"Honey, that thing is our daughter. Secondly, you've got nothing to worry about because  _ I _ think you look stunning," he assured her, putting his hand on the small of her back.

Hunter pulled Lizzy into himself, making her feel safe in his arms. As she pulled away, he moved a stray piece of hair, tucking it behind her ear.Hunter bent his head down and kissed her repeatedly on the forehead.

"Opening night. Are you nervous?" asked Lizzy as she smoothed his suit jacket.

"Hmm...no. Excited, though. Can you believe this night is finally here?"

"Remember all those years ago, talking about how we both wished for this. And now it's here"

"I know. Who would have imagined we'd be where we are now back then. Married and a kid on the way." Hunter had placed his hand on her belly and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Have we got everything? I feel like I've forgotten something." he wondered out loud as he looked around the bedroom worriedly.

Hunter was extra cute when he was nervous, "Your gifts for everybody?"

"Check. I brought them over earlier" he said

"Tickets and party passes"

"Check."

"Picture of me for the dressing room?"

"Uh...been there since previews, you know that."

"Kiss from the best looking, most romantic wife in the world?"

"That's what I was forgetting." Hunter stepped away from checking himself out in the mirror. "I'm so lucky you're here to remind me of these things." He gave Lizzy a peck on the cheek

"That was lame."

Hunter shook his head and finally joined their lips together for a slow, deep kiss.

Sometimes he thought that kissing might be his favorite part about being intimate. Not that the rest of it wasn't great, because it was, but he often felt the most connected to Lizzy, the most at peace, when all they were doing was snuggling and kissing on the couch, with no thought of it actually going further.

"Hunter, as much as I'm enjoying this, we have to leave," Lizzy reminded him.

"Mm....no. A few more minutes." Hunter went in for another kiss, but Lizzy pulled her head to the side, out of his reach.

"Hunterrrrrrr." giving Hunter a side-eye roll.

Lizzy was putting on her earrings when there was a knock on the door. "I'm coming!" she shouted, putting her heels on and rushing to the door. She smoothed her dress, took a deep breath, and opened the door to see Chandler, looking spiffy in a nice suit.

"Wow!" he exclaimed, taking in the sight. "You look amazing."

"You look great too. We should get going then," Lizzy blushed, "I'll get my coat."

"Ready?"

"Yes," Lizzy replied, picking up her purse. She locked the door and saw Mary standing in the hallway ready to go as well.

"Okay, okay, let's go" as they walked out of the apartment, Lizzy did one last mental check to make sure everything had been taken care of.

While Mary and Lizzy stood on the sidewalk, Hunter and Chandler grabbed a cab.

"230 W. 49th please" said Lizzy directing the driver where to go.

Upon arrival, Hunter paid for the cab and the three in the back got out. There was a lot of commotion in front of the theater with photographers and news cameras lined up.

"Hey hun, you'd better go do your thing. Mary, Chandler and I are going to wait for Rachel and Aaron." she planted a kiss on his lips as she ushered Hunter into the stagedoor. "Break a leg. We love you. We'll be the loudest ones clapping." With that Mary, Chandler, and Lizzy walked across the street to the bar to wait for their other friends.

******

Lizzy, her hands nervously clutching a playbill, sat in her seat a perfect distance from the stage, right next to Mary who was sitting next to Chandler. Rachel sat on her other side, next to her husband Aaron. All of this didn't really matter, but Lizzy couldn't keep her mind quiet. Mary and Rachel already had their hands on her knees to keep them from bouncing as they waited for the lights to dim and the curtains to open. She had never been this nervous before. One would think she would be used to this by now, she's been to many opening nights, but this, this was bigger. Tonight Hunter was taking the Broadway stage in a role that meant a lot to each of them.

Lizzy smiled as the lights dimmed down and the audience went quiet. Mary squeezed her knee before letting go. This was it. The curtains slowly opened to start the show. Lizzy knew the show backwards and forwards and as the prologue ended she jittered with anticipation. Suddenly, Hunter appeared on stage, his face looking out at the audience. The brunette started singing, the notes coming effortlessly as he walked center stage. Lizzy beamed as he made eye contact and sent a quick, discreet wink in her direction. She was spellbound from that point on. There was no way she could pay attention to anything other than her husband when he was on stage.

During intermission, Lizzy couldn't stop smiling as she stood with her friends. She was a proud wife. Lizzy and her group of friends spent the intermission gushing over Hunter's performance. The lobby lights blinked, signifying the end of intermission. Mary winked at her friend as she noticed Lizzy place her hands over her stomach. Lizzy smiled shyly and nodded sitting back in her seat.

Lizzy spent the second act just like she did the first, staring at her husband, beaming with pride. Just as the curtains started to close, Liz felt something in her stomach. She placed her hand on her stomach as she felt something that felt like butterflies. It took her a few minutes before she realized what it was. She stood up at the end, ignoring the tears streaming down her face.

"You okay, Liz?" Mary whispered as she looked to her left.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Liz whispered back. "It's just the baby, she kicked!"

Hunter took several bows, the audience giving him a standing ovation the entire time. As he walked off the stage, the singer locked eyes and blew his wife a kiss. Lizzy and her crew waited for some of the crowd to clear out.

"Everything ok?" Chandler asked obliviously.

Lizzy took a deep breath as she nodded. She smoothed out her dress before turning to face the group, everyone smiling at her. "I couldn't be happier," she answered.

"We'll all be waiting outside the stage door," Mary said as everyone filed out of the theater.

"Thank you. I'll see you guys in a minute" Lizzy smiled at her best friends, who nodded and ushered the group out of the theater. Lizzy turned and headed, through the stagedoor, backstage. Lizzy headed to Hunter's dressing room and knocked on the door. A smirk developed at the corner of Lizzy's mouth as she saw a pair of blue eyes that peered from behind the door. Liz wrapped her arms around Hunter and hugged him tight.

"What did you think?" he quietly asked.

"Honestly?! I ... I don't think I have the words to describe how I feel. I didn't notice anything other than you when you were up there. You were amazing honey." Hunter blushed accepting the compliment. "Oh my gosh, Hunter, she kicked! She kicked for the first time during your curtain call!" Liz said with a huge smile.

"No way!" Hunter said. He had never seen Liz this excited before.

Hunter spun behind Liz and wrapped his arms around her, putting his hands on her stomach. He kissed the top of her head before he spoke. "I guess this means our baby will be a Broadway fan."

Liz looked down and placed her hands over her bump. "C'mon baby. Do it again."

"Did your stomach just.....move." he stammered out

Liz smiled and looked up at Hunter. "She's kicking again. Here, feel it."

She took Hunter's hand and moved it. He felt the baby kick and he couldn't help but grin at the sudden punch at his hand. As his daughter kicked, he looked up at Lizzy in wonder. She smiled at his expression. He still couldn't believe that an actual human being was growing inside of Lizzy. Only 3 more months until he could actually see his daughter, he couldn't wait.

"Wow, our baby's first kick." He exclaimed as Lizzy just smiled to herself.


	11. Anniversary

As Chandler and Mary laid in the bed late at night they couldn't believe that tomorrow they were going to celebrate being together for 5 years. Mary was anxious to see what Chandler was going to plan for the day but she knew that whatever it was it was going to be a romantic night that she would never forget. That was what she loved about Chandler, even after 3 years of being married she still felt like they were newlyweds. Mary loved that feeling she got when she saw Chandler she still got that feeling in her stomach, she felt like one of her teenage students around a boy that they had a crush on.  
When Mary woke up the next morning she put her arm over where Chandler's body is normally was first thing in the morning, but he wasn't there.  
"Chandler?" Mary said as she sat up in there bed looking around the dark room and saw no sight of Chandler. Mary then noticed flowers on her nightstand so she grabbed them and smelled them. As she was smelling them Chandler was now standing in the doorway.  
"Happy Anniversary honey" Chandler said with that half smile on his face that made Mary just want to jump into his arms.  
"Happy Anniversary sweetheart" Mary said as she hopped out of the bed and ran into his arms. All the sudden 2 long stemmed roses, 1 white and 1 red, popped up in front of her.  
"Happy 3rd anniversary Mer!" Chandler said as he spun her around to face him. He kissed her and whispered, "You look beautiful!" and pulled away.  
When he pulled away Mary was about to ask what was wrong but instead was greeted with a black box. She took it and opened it and gasped.  
"Chandler, this is beautiful!" she said as she held up the simple silver bangle she’d been eying for weeks now. Chandler must’ve noticed her longing looks.  
“I know you’ve been wanting to buy this from that shop downtown for months now. You even have a picture of it on your phone.” Chandler whispers as he leans in for another kiss.  
“It’s perfect.”  
“This is only part of your present. Tonight is the second part" Chandler said.  
"Oh, thank you I love it! And I love you." Mary replied as Chandler picked her up and swung her around in a circle.  
"I love you too."  
After they were done eating Chandler got up and said, "I’ll take James for the day. Why don’t you go pamper yourself for tonight? Go get your hair and nails done. We have dinner reservations tonight.”   
“Are you sure you can handle James for the day?”  
“Of course, sweetie. We’ll be fine. I'll see you tonight. I love you."  
"I love you too." she replied. Chandler gave her a kiss and yelled 'BYE' while he and James headed out the door. 

 

That evening, parked outside their apartment building was a stretched limo with the driver standing outside.   
"You're here for me?" Mary questioned the driver.   
"Yes ma'am" he nodded, opening the back door and gesturing for Mary to get in. Mary hesitated for a minute before walking over and peaking in. Chandler stuck his head out and smiled at her, she smiled back. He reached his hands out, grabbed hers and pulled her up into the limo.  
Mary sat down comfortably inside the limo. Chandler sat next to her, grinning from ear to ear like a little school boy, he picked up a dozen red roses that were seated next to him and handed them to his wife.   
"Happy Anniversary Mrs. Massey." Mary was moved to tears.   
"Happy Anniversary, Mr. Massey" she replied as she reached in for a kiss. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. Breaking the kiss, Mary remembered she had a son to take care of.  
“Chandler, what about James?”   
“Don’t worry about him. Hunter and Lizzy are all over it. I arranged it with them ahead of time. They just told us not to worry and to go have fun.” Chandler could see that his words did not squash Mary’s uneasiness  
"Stop worrying honey, Lizzy and Hunter are perfectly capable of looking after James," said Chandler, rubbing her back, soothingly.  
"Okay..." Mary said slowly and Chandler winked at her.  
"Good, our reservations for 6:30," Chandler breathed. The limo drove for about ten minutes before stopping at a fancy looking restaurant.

As they arrived at the restaurant, Chandler got out of the car and opened Mary’s door. He held his hand out to her.  
"Shall we?" he asked, pompously.  
"Sure," she took his hand and, as she stood up, linked her arm through his.  
Together, they entered the restaurant lobby, which had its walls covered with pictures showing New York City through the years and many tall flower vases on the floor, and headed to the wooden podium.   
"Good evening, how may I help you?" a man wearing a white dress shirt and black bow tie asked, smiling invitingly at Chandler and Mary  
"Good evening," Chandler rested his free elbow on the podium. "We have a reservation under the name Massey."  
The man glanced at the book in front of him. "Table for two?” Chandler nodded “I'll lead you to your table, Mr. and Mrs. Massey," he announced after confirming that the reservation had been made.  
They followed him to a table covered with a white, classy, tablecloth next to the large glass windows that had a view of Manhattan. The lights of the city contrasted with the dark blue sky, making the buildings seem to fluctuate above the water of the East River. The notes of a piano filled the room, adding to the romantic atmosphere.

Chandler looked across the table at Mary. He felt his heart skip a beat, as it always did when he looked at his wife. Tonight was their fifth anniversary, and he still could not believe that Mary had chosen to spend the rest of her life with him. He sometimes wondered how someone so kind and caring would ever want to be with him. After all, he'd spent almost eight years afraid to even give her the slightest hint of his feelings for her. He shook off such thoughts. He did not want anything to spoil this special evening.  
"Chandler, what's wrong?" Mary asked. "You're being awfully quiet." She reached across the table and squeezed his hand.  
"I was just thinking," Chandler replied. "About the first time I saw you."  
Mary smiled. She remembered it like it was yesterday. She and Lizzy were at a benefit raising awareness for Autism. It had been a star studded event, one of Mary’s first ever. "You were very charming."  
Chandler blushed. "No, I wasn't. I was speechless but I knew right then and there that I loved you."  
Mary leaned forward then and kissed her husband. She smiled at the slightly dazed expression his face.  
"You were so…..striking," Chandler said. His breath caught in his throat, just picturing her.  
"Well, you were awfully handsome, too." Mary remembered how shy he'd seemed back then.   
Suddenly, a memory flashed in her mind. “Sardines!”  
"What?" Chandler asked, completely confused by his wife's outburst.  
"Don't you remember?" Mary asked.   
"Not really."  
“Really?! I was clearing someone’s plate of leftover sardines to the kitchen, just to help out, and I tripped spilling them all over you.” Mary looks at her husband as if she expected him to say ‘gotcha!’  
"Oh, babe, that was the moment I fell in love with you. We had chatted in the beginning of the evening and I knew you were easy to talk to and we had a lot in common but when I saw you with that plate, that’s when I knew." Chandler replied.   
“My klutziness did that?!”  
“No. Well, yes that and your huge heart and willingness to help everyone.”  
She kissed Chandler one more time. She could not imagine having a better husband than Chandler. He never missed an opportunity to let Mary know he adored her. And he was also a very proud father to their 10 month old son James. Their life together was everything Mary could want and more. 

Looking around her, she saw all the trouble Chandler had gone to in making their night perfect. "This place is lovely," she remarked.  
"I'm glad you think so," Chandler replied.   
For a few moments, Chandler and Mary ate in comfortable silence. It was nice for once to be eating alone. Though they both adored James, the peace and quiet of their riverview table was a welcome change.  
Mary broke the silence. "Everything about this night has been perfect." She reached across the table to take Chandler's hand. "I'm so lucky to have a husband who takes such good care of me."  
Chandler could barely breathe for the lump in his throat. The love he felt for Mary was nearly overwhelming. "I love you babe, so much, and I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but I promised you when I married you I would always do everything in my power to make you happy. I hope I’m living up to that promise.”  
"Being with you is what makes me happy. Nothing makes me happier than being your wife and taking care of our son with you. Thank you for this great life we have." She leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips and he returned the kiss on the top of her head.   
“Everyday it amazes me how much more I can fall in love with you, I didn't know that my heart could love you anymore than it already does"   
"I love you Chandler."  
"I love you too, Mary."


	12. First Word?

Mary was frustrated; her baby boy had not said his first word! She knew it was a little early for an actual word but she'd hoped for something that was recognizable and not just baby garble. She was really pushing him to say 'Mama' but every time he just stared at her with a blank look!

With the baby in front of her, she stared at him and he stared back unblinking.

"James, can you say Mama?" a smile appeared on James' face. "Mama? Can you say it?"

James laughed and threw his spoon to the floor. He scanned the kitchen as if he were looking for something. "Just what are you looking for?" asked Mary as she smiled at her child. James Massey met her eyes and opened his mouth, as if he were about to say something.

Just then the door opened and in walked Chandler, smiling at his family. "Has he said anything yet?" he asked as he kissed his wife on the lips. Mary sighed and shook her head "He's being stubborn as ever, I bet he got that from you."

Chandler gave a laugh as he bent down so he could see his son eye-to-eye. "Can you say, Dada?"

Chandler asked James as he picked him up. James giggled in response and continued looking around.

Mary smiled back; she just loved her son's smile.

Chandler leaned down and captured Mary's lips with his then he leaned down and kissed James' forehead.

"My little James," he whispered against his forehead.

James giggled and tugged on his hair.

"Say Dada", Chandler said to the little guy who was gurgling and bouncing in his arms. "Da-Da."

"He's going to say "Mama" first and you know it", Mary called from the kitchen. "I never lost a bet."

Chandler grumbled under his breath. "This will be the first one you lose", he said while picking up his little guy and holding him up in the air. "Say dada, James. Dada."

James kicked his legs out and giggled, making a small smile fall on Chandler's face.

"Dada", he said slowly, watching James tilt his head and look at him curiously. "Dah. Dah."

"Ahhh!" he squealed as he kicked his legs out again and laughed. Mary smiled as she walked towards them and slowly took James from Chandler's hands. Cuddling James to her chest, Mary poked her nose, watching James giggle again.

"Say mama sweetheart. Mama." James giggled and Mary sighed. "Mama? Ma? I have a lot riding on your first word you know."

James suddenly yawned and Mary cradled the baby to her chest, meeting Chandler's eyes with a smile.

"Da da da da da dada dada dada" James babbled.

"What was that? Did you say 'dada'?" James smiled, but now remained quiet. "Come on, baby James. Say it again." James kept smiling away, his legs kicking into the air. "Say 'dada', 'dada'.

"Dada!" he squealed, then laughed.

Chandler froze in his tracks. Mary dropped her jaw in disbelief. "Did she just say what I think she said?" Chandler asked cautiously.

"His first word!" Mary said, her face breaking into a huge 100-watt smile. Chandler was smiling, too.

Mary took James in her arms.

"Can you say it again?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Can you say it again, baby? Dada" Mary asked.

"Dada, dada, dada, dada!" he said over and over again in a high pitched voice.

Mary cradled her to her chest and kissed his cheek.

"My baby's first word!" Mary cooed at her.

"Dada!" he said again before breaking out into laughter.

"Told you he would say daddy" Chandler smiled.


	13. Baby Shower

Lizzy walked out of their bedroom as she heard the door open. Hunter walked into the apartment, and rubbing his eyes he flopped on the couch, exhausted. She came and sat next to Hunter on the sofa, and he put his arm around her.

Lizzy laid her head on Hunter's chest, her eyes slowly started to shut. Hunter lifted Lizzy's head by placing his finger under her chin and lightly kissed her. She nuzzled back onto him in hopes he would play with her hair. He laughed and finally gave in.

"What did you do today?" Hunter asked her.

"Not much, some errands, some grocery shopping for the party tomorrow."

Hunter kissed the top of her head, and held her tightly, as she closed her eyes in exhaustion.

"Being pregnant really tires me out," Lizzy said, yawning on cue.

Hunter could tell just how tired Lizzy was and sluggishly got up off the couch.

"Where are we going?" she whined.

"You're exhausted, so I'm putting you to bed, plus you've got a big day tomorrow." offering his hand to Lizzy.

Hunter tugged her hand, and she got up off the couch and followed him into the bedroom.

"That's right, I almost forgot." Lizzy couldn't believe she had almost forgotten that the next day was her baby shower. Mary had planned the whole thing and invited a lot of their friends. Lizzy was grateful that Hunter had reminded her. "Wait, you're coming too, right?" Lizzy asked hopefully.

Once in their bedroom, she pulled Hunter down onto the bed with her.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to have to sleep alone now, would I?" Hunter grinned.

Hunter got undressed, and then smiling at the sleepy expression on his wife's face, he gently undressed Lizzy too, and they both crawled into bed.

"I love you." He smiled as he kissed her again. Lizzy let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't have told her at a more perfect time. She squeezed him tight as she kissed him back.

"I love you too." She said with a smile.

Laying in each other's arms they quickly fell asleep.

*****

"No, Chandler, more to the left." Mary groaned for what seemed like the thousandth time in only the last two hours. Even so, he did as Mary had asked, shifting the banner reading "It's a Girl!" a few inches to the left. "Now it's crooked," his wife complained, again.

"Dammit, Mer, I've been moving this one banner for the past ten minutes now."

"It's only been seven minutes."

"Mer" Chandler sighed, giving up on the argument. "You know, you could help instead of criticising me." Chandler rolled his eyes.

"I've been helping plenty."

"You've been sitting there on the couch for the past two hours now!"

"I see things have been going well over here," said Lizzy as she walked into Mary and Chandler's apartment, which was always open. Soft, fun music played in the background as Mary's apartment was decorated in loads of 'It's A Girl!' decorations. She had invited all their close friends, Matt and Max, Rachel and Aaron, Marta and Thayne, Freddie and Alyssa, Jeremy and his wife Ashley with his son Matthew, Kober and his wife Farrah with their son Asher and James with his family.

All the guests arrived with food and small decorative bags and boxes-which Lizzy assumed were presents. Hunter met each couple at the door, took both parcels, placing the food in the kitchen and laying the presents on the dining room table.

The couples seemed to separate according to gender. All the girls joined Lizzy in the living room while the boys gathered around the kitchen.

"Lizzy, you look gorgeous!" Farrah exclaimed as she walked over to the couch to join her pregnant friend.

"No, I look fat" Lizzy responded. "Everything I put on makes me feel frumpy and I look like I've had one too many go-rounds at the buffet table." Lizzy pouted.

"Would you stop? You look great." Rachel chimed in as she too sat down on the couch.

"Thanks, guys, but I don't feel very pretty." Lizzy sighed dejectedly.

"Well, you are, so..." added Alyssa.

Meanwhile, the boys were having their own conversation. Aaron asked Hunter how his show was going. Those that hadn't seen it yet promised they would as soon as they had time in their schedules. Chandler and Freddie talked about their new television show and how things were slowly coming together. Jeremy had recently opened a brand new show on Broadway. Aaron was in the midst of rehearsals and Thayne was happily running his own dance studio. Freddie was the odd one out as he was not a professional in the theater world though he loved seeing as many shows as he could and supporting his friends on stage.

After a sufficient time catching up and eating appetizers of veggies and chips, Lizzy gave Hunter the nod to start setting up the dishes that everyone had brought. Lunch was casual buffet style. Guests filled up their plates and mingled in the apartment.

"Present time," Rachel said excitedly as she handed Lizzy a small parcel. "It's from me and Aaron. I chose it, though" Aaron rolled his eyes as he held Ben, "well...Aaron did help a little."

Lizzy removed the wrapping to reveal an essentials bath set and a set of NYC themed rubber ducks. 

She smiled and thanked them before moving onto the next gift.

"It is from me and Freddie," Alyssa said as she passed the bag down to Lizzy. Alyssa made sure that Lizzy knew she had done most of the picking out.  
"Hey, everything she picked got the Freddie seal of approval"

"These are my favorite," Lizzy smiled as she pulled out a bunch of books that were the quintessential children's books. 

Hunter handed her Marta and Thayne's gift next. Lizzy unwrapped a bunch of cute onesies, footie pajamas, and even some clothes for down the road.

Matt and Max handed Lizzy their gift. It was a nice multicolored diaper bag. Lizzy unzipped it open to find a pack of diapers, baby wipes, bottles, and a few cute swaddling blankets inside.

"If it were easy for me to get up, I'd come over and hug you guys" joked Lizzy, causing everyone to laugh.

To Lizzy, it seemed like the gifts just kept coming. Jeremy handed their present next. As Lizzy opened it up she revealed a cute NYC themed mobile and two NYC board books.  
"You gotta pull it," said Jeremy.

"Oliver and Willa go give this to Lizzy" instructed James.

The 6 and 4-year-old shyly carried the bag over to the couch Lizzy was sitting on. "Thanks Oliver and Willa," she smiled as she hugged the both of them. Peeking into the bag she saw onesies and as she pulled each one out to show the other guests some were NYC themed while others were Broadway themed. 

"This girl doesn't have much of a choice, does she?! She's going to be theatre nerds just like her parents." Jeremy's joke made everyone laugh. 

Asher Kober took that as his cue to hand Lizzy the gift his family had brought. It too was in a bag. Lizzy started unwrapping the contents to find a baby sling, a CD of Broadway lullabies and a homemade CD. 

"The cd is something we all put together. It's nothing fancy but..." 

"Kober, I love it before I've even listened to it. What a great gift. You'll have to let the other three know how much I love it already." 

"Of course I will. It was our pleasure. It's got some classics on there plus a song we all sang together for you and it includes a little video too."

"Wait, all of you guys!? You all got together and sang a song for me!?" Lizzy started to well up. "Guys, this is one of the sweetest things that any one has ever done for me. I'm so glad to have all of you as friends." Hunter started rubbing her back in comfort. 

"Ok, before Lizzy starts the water works. Here's the last one. And it's from me and Chandler" smiled Mary, handing Lizzy a neatly wrapped soft package. Inside she found a fleece baby blanket, one side was black with multi-colored music notes while the other was a light violet color. 

"It's perfect." grinned Lizzy as she hugged Mary and Chandler.

"Thanks for coming to my baby shower, guys. The presents are all perfect," said Lizzy getting a little choke up.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked.

"Umm...yeah hormones and just a bit tired." Lizzy let out a small nervous giggle while yawning.

"I'll get everyone out of here. I know you need your rest." Mary rubbed Lizzy's large nearly 8-month-old tummy. Lizzy couldn't wait to welcome her new baby daughter. To hold her in her arms, watch her grow into a beautiful young girl. She was definitely going to be breaking some hearts.

"Hey, thanks for everything, guys. I had a fantastic time and I got everything I needed." Lizzy reached out for Rachel's hand.

"Oh, of course! Everyone is just so happy for you." Alyssa exclaimed

"I'm gonna head home now. Asher's getting tired." Farrah put a gentle hand on Lizzy's shoulder.

"Are you sure you're ok? Do you need any help with anything?" Jackie asked

"No, I'll be fine. I'm just going to take a bath then just go to sleep. Plus I've got Hunter to take care of me" Lizzy rubbed her face in fatigue.

A few hours passed and the shower was now over. Lizzy couldn't believe that she had so many great friends there to support her impending arrival. She had a wonderful husband who had catered to her needs all day. When all the guests had gone, Lizzy took her presents into the nursery, which was finally done. Lizzy looked at her handiwork. The walls were a light purple, trimmed with white, and the room was decorated with polka dotted blankets and accessories; the perfect room for a little girl. Something felt off, though. Not quite right. Something was missing and she couldn't put her finger it.

The furniture was there, Hunter (with Lizzy's help) had put it together, fighting for hours to get it right, unwilling to be thwarted by a crib and changing table.

"Lizzy, it looks amazing," Hunter's voice said from behind her, his warm hands rubbing her shoulders gently.

"Something's missing."

"Well...we are still waiting on the baby," he said playfully, and she nudged him.

"Something else."

He smiled. "I might have something."

She turned to him, quirking an eyebrow and watched as he pulled a souvenir teddy bear from his show from behind his back.

"What do you think?" Hunter asked.

Lizzy shuffled over to the crib, placing the bear in the corner and patting it lightly on the head and then sauntered back to her husband and kissed his cheek.


	14. Fever

Faint cries could be heard coming from the baby monitor and Chandler and Mary both stirred from their sleep. Mary started to get up but Chandler stopped her.

"I'll get him." Mary looked at Chandler and nodded in appreciation. He knew she would need the sleep.

Chandler stumbled into James’ room and looking at the crib. When he picked James up he could feel that his onesie was damp. He shook his head assuming his diaper leaked and turned on a lamp. He set his son on the changing table and took off his clothes. James's diaper was in need of changing but it wasn't leaking. Chandler habitually put a new diaper on James but was still curious as to why James was wet.

"What did you do bud?" He held James close to his face halfway expecting him to answer.

When Chandler's hand felt the bare skin on James's back he found that the wetness he was feeling was sweat.

"Jeez James, you're burning up." Chandler looked at his son and concern filled his eyes.

Cradling James in his arms Chandler walked to the kitchen and started searching through some drawers.

"Come on where is it?" He was looking for the thermometer, the kind you put in your ear. He knew they had one, but didn't want to have to wake Mary up if he didn't have to.

He finally found it in a cupboard above the stove. Chandler carefully put the thermometer in James' ear and held down the button. Anxiously waiting for it to beep he mumbled under his breath, "Come on, come on!" He heard the beep go off and put the screen in front of his face. "101.7”

Chandler figured putting him in cooler pjs would be a good start to getting his temperature down. He could also give him a lukewarm bath if he needed to. He stood, settling James on his hip, and rummaged around in the top drawer of the nearby dresser for some medicine. In one fluid movement, he had the top off the bottle, pouring just the right amount into the dispenser. He bounced his hip gently, hoping the rocking motion would calm James down. When he finished measuring, he sat down in the rocking chair, his son now laying across his lap, his head resting in the crook of his elbow. 

"Open up, sweetie. This'll help. Daddy promises." But the squirming child would have none of it. Chandler put a finger against his little chin, gently pulling it down just enough to pour the medicine down his throat. "There we go. Maybe that'll kick in soon." He resumed rocking, but he would not calm down.

"Shh..." Chandler stood, gently bouncing James as he walked around the room. "Shhhhh, little one," he cooed.  
He had quieted down to mostly a whimper, but the sound still broke his heart. He began humming quietly, mostly to himself to pass the time as he waited for the medicine to kick in, but he noticed James was looking up at him each time he stopped. "You like that, sweetie?" He searched through his repertoire before smiling, the perfect song coming to mind.

Chandler took a deep breath, rocking slowly back and forth on his heels. " _Look up there, high above us In a sky of blackest silk. See how round, like a cookie, see how white, as white as milk. Call it the moon, my son, say moon. Sounds like your spoon, my son, can you say it? New word today ...Say moon._ "  
Chandler had heard the song on some CD that Lizzy had of Broadway lullabies. He continued through each verse of the song, practically whispering by the end of it, trying not to stir the now content baby.

" _Turn your eyes fr_ _om the skies now, Turn around and look at me. There's a light i_ _n my eyes now, and a word for w_ _hat you see. We call it love, my son, say love. So hard to say, my son, it gets harder._ _New words today_ _We'll learn to say ...Learn moon,_ _Learn stars,_ _Learn love."_

Chandler spent the better half of the next half hour or so checking James's temperature and making sure his fever had gone down. 

"100.1, it's going down. See? I told you the medicine would help." Chandler smiled reading the little screen with a sigh of relief.

When James' temperature went down to 98.9 and Chandler was sure that he had done everything possible to make sure James was okay, he placed his son in his crib. He pulled the blanket up over the now sleeping figure, slipping a pacifier into his mouth and holding it there, waiting for the familiar feel rhythm of sucking. Chandler watched the steady rise and fall of the James' chest while he listened to the little murmurs that escaped his mouth.

Content that James was near fever free, Chandler checked the baby monitor and returned to his room. Once under the covers, he shut his eyes and rolled closer to Mary. Taking a deep breath his eyelids became heavy and sleep approached quickly. About a minute later both Chandler and Mary lay in their bed sleeping peacefully side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is called New Words by Maury Yeston. Here's a version sung by Brian Stokes Mitchell:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGFA7bS6Ugk


	15. Babys Arrival

Lizzy woke up early Sunday morning feeling a sharp pain shooting down her lower back and around her abdomen. It lasted for about thirty seconds then slowly stopped. Feeling the need to relieve herself, Lizzy headed to the bathroom, when she heard a pop. She looked down between her legs, seeing the wetness she felt just seconds before. A slight bit of paranoid panic set in.

She looked over at the bed to find her husband still snoring.

"Hunter!" she shook him.

He tossed and turned a bit but didn't wake up.

She glared down at him. "Hunter, wake up!" Lizzy hit him fiercely with a pillow. "Get up!"

He jumped up and looked around. After rubbing his eyes, he finally was lucid. "Um... so what's wrong?"

"Well, my..."

"Hold that thought." He got up and ran towards the bathroom.

"Hunter, my water broke. I think I'm in labor." Just as Lizzy said those magic words, Hunter stopped in his tracks.

"Wait, what!? Don't move!" Hunter said with a hint of terror and anxiety.

Lizzy watched him run around the room. He grabbed a suitcase and started throwing his clothes in it. "Ok, your bag is all packed and we are ready to go. Come on!" He rambled.

"Hunter!!!" Lizzy said irritated.

He ignored her and ran out the bedroom door. "Lizzy, why aren't you coming? We've gotta go!" said Hunter hurriedly.

"Ok, first of all, you put all of YOUR clothes in the suitcase. Not mine. And second of all, I have been packed for a while so don't worry about it."

"Well then, can we please go?" he begged.

"Hunter, calm down." Lizzy moved as close to him as she could and could just about reach his lips with her bulging bump in the way. She looked up into the eyes of the man that she was so deeply in love with, the father of her soon-to-be-born child. "Take a deep breath and stop. Jeez, I thought I'd be the one flipping out..." As if on cue, a razor sharp stab surged through her abdomen.

Hunter frowned as his wife's lit up expression immediately faded,"Ohh..."

That 'Ohh' scared the shit out of him.

"What? What is it? What happened?"

"I think that was a contraction, just a small one though."

"Hey! Okay okay, the baby isn't like...coming right now, is it?" He worried, bending down to try and see if her pajamas showed any signs of a baby popping out. She still looked pretty normal so that was good. Just a lot more frazzled than five seconds ago.

"I'm going to make you breakfast, while you go get changed and then we can go to the hospital. I'm going to go call out of the show today."

"Thanks. You're the best. I love you so much."

"Love you too. Go get dressed."

The cab Lizzy and Hunter had grabbed to the hospital dropped them off at the ER entrance. Hunter helped her out and dashed her into the ER. They got Lizzy a wheelchair and wheeled her to a room while Hunter closely followed behind.

"When was your last contraction" The nurse asked.

"It was about an hour and a half ago" Hunter, surprising Lizzy, answered.

"Great, I've called Dr. Walker and he should be here soon." She said before exiting.

Lizzy asked Hunter to hand her cell phone to her as she got into the hospital bed. He handed it to her asking who she was calling.

"Hey, what's up," Mary asked on the other line.

"Oh, I went into labor. What are you doing?" She said softly remaining her composure.

"We're...what, we're on our way, is Hunter with you?" she asked.

"Yep, Hunter is here with me. We just got here and my contractions are still far apart. Take your time. I'm sure Hunter will keep you updated."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm totally sure. Can you just do me one favor?"

"Yeah sure anything."

"Can you call Marta and Rachel and just let them know what's going on and tell them to let everyone else know."

"Yeah, I'm sure they are going to want to come by anyway after the baby is born."

"Alright, we'll keep you informed. We'll see you later." She said hanging up. Suddenly Lizzy grabbed her stomach and he quickly grabbed her hand.

"It's okay." He said quietly but sensitive.

"This hurts really bad." She said tears falling down.

"I know." He said trying to comfort her.

"No, you don't." She said laughing, he guessed the contraction was finally over.

Lizzy's doctor walked in and checked on her and Hunter, letting them know that it could be a while before she was ready to push.

*************************

"The zoo," Mary exclaimed happily, as the large venue came into view. Chandler chuckled at her childish side, The Central Park Zoo, home to many exotic animals and attractions, was one of Mary's favorite places to go. In the beginning of their relationship, they had gone on a few dates here.

"Yep, we haven't been here since James was born and I figured he's at an age where he'd actually appreciate it" Chandler laughed, trying to keep up with his wife, excitement not only showed in her eyes but through every inch of her body. Once he caught up to her - just as she was reaching for her wallet - he slipped the employee enough money for both of them, taking the wristbands from him as they walked through the gates. Mary shot him a look of warning, and he shrugged. "My treat."

"Thanks," she replied shyly, smiling as he slid her wristband over her small hand. "Come ON. I want to see the penguins!" Mary whined at him, tugging more with every word.

"What's your rush? They aren't going anywhere..." Chandler answered, scowling at children walking by.

"The penguins are my favorite and I want to share them with my son; I'm excited. Give me a break." Mary glared back at him out of the corner of his eye.

Chandler snorted. "Alright, alright."

They came upon the entrance of the penguin exhibit. The penguins all looked restless, shifting continually and flapping their wings with no real intent in mind. The pool of water behind the glass was filled with diving penguins, some of which paused to stare at the approaching zoo goers. Chandler smirked at the animals, and Mary pushed the stroller along close to the glass. Mary bent over, picked up James from the stroller and placed his hand up to touch the glass in the spot closest to a penguin. The penguin instantly dove into the water. James' eyes widened as far as they could, he froze, and squealed with laughter.  


"Man I could watch penguins all day. They are definitely my favorite animal. Did you know that penguins mate for life? Although, sometimes the husband and wife penguins get separated because of their migratory patterns. Sometimes they're apart for years, but they almost always find each other. Do you know what the husband and wife penguins do after they find each other after all that time? Throw back their heads, flap their flippers, and sing as loud as they can!"

"How do you know this stuff?"

"Lizzy, she's got all kinds of useless facts. I guess there are a few that I remember."

Mary saw a gleam as she looked into Chandler's eyes. "Well, we won't have that problem because we'll never be separated."

"...but if we were."

"Well I guess I could sing so you'll always be able to find me."

James' eyes widened as far as they could, and he froze, and squealed with laughter interrupting Mary and Chandler's kiss.

***********

"Does it hurt?"

"What do you think!?" Lizzy said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

All Hunter could do was bend down and kiss her softly. He glanced down at the very large bump of his wife's stomach and placed his hand there. He could feel movement and the realization that in just a few hours he would be a real daddy hit him.

When a contraction hit Lizzy a few minutes later, Hunter offered her his hand and she proceeded to practically squeeze the blood from his fingers. After the contraction passed, Lizzy let go of his hand and Hunter turned away from her, shaking his hand hard as he forced the blood back into his fingers. When he turned back, Lizzy was watching him apologetically. "Sorry," she offered.

"Nah," Hunter brushed it off. "S'all good."

Focusing attention on his red-faced, sweating wife, Hunter smiled sweetly and encouraged her to stay strong. Hunter quickly scooted closer to the side of the bed, fumbling his hands up to clasp her hand in his.

A couple of nurses and Dr. Walker entered the room, all preparing for the birth of Hunter and Lizzy's child "It's time." said Lizzy's doctor.

Hunter attempted to brace himself for what was to come. Hunter rolled his chair towards the base of the bed, rubbing her leg affectionately.

"It hurts!" Lizzy said through gritted teeth, pain shooting across the lower part of her body - she squeezed Hunter's hand tightly and looked into his eyes.

"You can do this." He said, looking at her face slick with sweat and her eyes weary with exhaustion, "it's all going to be worth it."

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He caressed her palm with his thumb.

A rather plump, kind faced nurse addressed Lizzy directly. "We're going to need you to push, Mrs. Tharp."

"I can't... I can't!" Her hand tightened around Hunter's again.

"You can, Liz. I'm here, right here, and I'm not going anywhere." Hunter cheered her on.

With Hunter's words ringing through her ears, with every ounce of strength in her body, she pushed as hard as she could, she was in utter agony, she felt as though she was being torn apart. He kissed her forehead and looked deep into her eyes as she reluctantly nodded, taking a deep breath and before pushing again.

"I can see the head!" The doctor called.

"What? Oh, oh, oh my God!" Hunter peeked over and felt a mixture of emotion and vomit swelling up inside him. Indeed could see a head of dark hair. He backed away towards Lizzy's head where he was safer.

"One more big push!" A doctor called.

"Lizzy, baby, come on, one more push, one more push and our baby will be here."

By some force deep within her, she managed to push one final time, feeling as though all oxygen had left her body. And then she heard it, the most beautiful sound she had ever heard, the sound of her child's cry as it came into the world. In that moment, she forgot everything, the hospital, the pain, even Hunter - as her eyes rested on her baby. "It's a girl!" The doctor shouted in delight.

"Does daddy want to cut the umbilical cord?" the doctor asked. Hunter nodded slowly. The nurse handed him a pair of curved scissors. Gently, Hunter cut the umbilical cord, where he was instructed to. They had placed the baby on Lizzy's chest for only a few short moments before taking her away.

"You did it, I'm so proud of you, she's here," Hunter said with tears in his eyes.

"Is she okay?" Lizzy gasped, collapsing back against the bed as she watched the nurses carry her baby away to clean her up.

"Six pounds, three ounces." The nurse said. Hunter laughed and pressed a sweet, lingering kiss to his wife's sweaty forehead, brushing her hair away from her face.

"She's perfect," he grinned, not bothering to brush away the tears coursing down his cheeks,

"They'll bring her right back, baby. I promise." Lizzy smiled up at him through her own tears, eager to have her newborn angel back in her arms.

"Alright, are you ready Mama?" One of the nurses asked, carrying their baby girl over in her arms. "Here you go, mommy." She said, gently passing the tiny infant to Lizzy's arms. In that instant, her world turned upside down as she gazed down at her baby, she was so overwhelmed with love and adoration for her baby that it almost winded her. He brushed his fingers over her chubby cheeks as she let the last half hour really sink in. She had done it; she had given birth to the world's most perfect little human being. Everything about it had been perfect. Hunter stood by the bed and choked up again as he pressed his lips to the newly clean forehead of his daughter. She had Lizzy's big blue eyes and her ears, but she had his nose and smile.

"Hi, I'm your mommy and this handsome man over here is your daddy." Lizzy handed her daughter over to Hunter. Hunter began to smile as he held his daughter in his arms.

"Hi, just so you know, I've already picked out a gun for the future boys who want to date you."

Lizzy just chuckled and gave him a quick kiss.

'You did great, Lizzy'

'I couldn't have done it without you' she replied, as Hunter kissed her temple. They smiled at each other and returned their gaze to their baby.

*****

Chandler felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out he saw it was a text from Hunter.

"Oh my gosh, sweetie. I hate to cut out visit short but Lizzy had her baby, Hunter texted me. "

"Well, then let's go. I'm sure Lizzy will be tired but I want to be there for her. Man, I can't wait to see the baby" She leaned down into James' stroller. "Hey buddy, you ready to go see your new cousin?" James smiled.

Hopping in a cab, the three of them made their way to the hospital.

Mary and Chandler arrived at the hospital after sending a text to Hunter telling them they were on their way. Hunter had given them all the necessary information. Once they arrived at the hospital, Chandler, Mary, and James sat in the waiting room.

The door cracked open again as Mary poked her head in the room. "Hey, you guys up for company?"

Lizzy smiled, straightening herself. "Sure, come on in."

Mary, heading straight for the baby in Lizzy's arms. "She's gorgeous," Mary cooed at the baby girl as she gently touched the girls balled up fists in her blanket. She started kicking softly and slowly opened her eyes.

Lizzy smiled and gently rocked her daughter, before handing her off to Mary.

Chandler smiled. "I get next!"

"So, Lizzy...what are we calling her?" said Chandler.

"Hmm. How about," pondered Lizzy

"...Abigail," called out Hunter.

"You know that Abigail means, 'father's joy'" Lizzy informed, "and how about Katherine for her middle name for my grandmother," said Lizzy looking up at her husband lovingly

"Abigail Katherine Tharp, I love it."

Lizzy looked at the people she loved the most and grabbed Hunter's hand and nodded before speaking.

"So, Hunter and I were wondering if you two would be her godparents." She said smiling, they both nodded. Passing Abigail between them, they each gave her a huge hug.

Chandler gently placed the newborn back into her mother's arms. Lizzy smiled and cradled her baby to her chest, brushing her fingers at the downy hair atop her head. Lizzy was overcome with love for her husband and their tiny, precious bundle in her arms.


	16. First Steps

Two pairs of eyes, one green and two blue were staring at an almost year old James. The little man was clutching the side of the bed, about to walk towards the person calling his name.

"James, come here. Come on." Chandler had his hands out and was nodding at his little man hoping he would take his first step before their lives got hectic. Soon his TV show would be in full swing and he'd be busier than ever.

Mary was sitting next to Chandler and put her hand on his forearm when James let go of the table. It looked like he was going to take his first steps.

"He's gonna do it!" Mary watched as her baby stood by himself

James could see everyone's smiles but his knees were starting to wobble. Before he knew it his bottom hit the floor.

"Oh, Almost." Mary laughed and scooted over to James and put the baby in her lap. "You were so close, little man." Dipping her head to the little guy's face, Mary blew a raspberry on his cheek,

"Come on, we can do it!"

Laughing, James looked over to his dad and flapped her hands while mumbling something in her baby squabble. Mary got James on his feet and was lightly holding his hips. "Go get 'em. Get Daddy."

Chandler had his eyes on James and nodded at Mary so she could take her hands away.

" Whatcha gonna do?" Chandler smiled at his girl and watched as she leaned forward. He saw Mary reach out to steady James but Chandler shook his head, "Hold on, Mer. Let's see if he can get it."

It was hard not to make sure her baby didn't go face first into the floor but she knew it was best. Mary lowered her hands and watched James in front of her.

Chandler looked to his son, "Come on, James. You can do it." He held his hands out and nodded, "It's just a couple steps."

Responding to his dad, James thought he was doing what he was supposed to, but instead of lifting his foot he didn't and her momentum carried her forward. Falling with his hands out, the 11-month-old caught himself but his head acted like an anchor and his forehead smacked against the floor.

Chandler leaned over toward the fallen child and scooped him up, "Not today, huh?"

The little guy started wiggling around and Chandler laughed, "Here." as he handed James to Mary.

"Lololola." James started to roll his tongue around as if she wanted to say something.

Chandler leaned back on the bed and moved his head so he could see James crawling over the comforter his way. "What are you trying to say, James?" Chandler grabbed Jamie's sides and started to shake him so the boy started to laugh.

Mary watched as James fell off his father into the pillows and then looked at Chandler. Every moment, every instance she saw him with their child like this her heart melted. It was a wonder she had any semblance of a heart left after all their years together. Her heart may have melted away but it wasn't gone. Chandler had it. He would always have it.

**********

Later that afternoon, Mary was puttering around the apartment when she heard her phone ring. "Hey. What's up? Getting ready to come home soon?" she asked picking up the Facetime call from Lizzy.

"I'm so ready to be done here. I just want to come home and be with my husband and my daughter." Lizzy leaned her head back onto the pillow, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I hear you. Just think you'll have plenty of time to be at home with them, a whole lifetime in fact. 

"Yeah, I know. Hey, how's James's walking going?" inquired Lizzy, changing subjects.

Mary looked over at her little man and saw him crawling towards the piano. "We're trying but it's not happening."

With her eyes on James, Lizzy nodded, "It looks like he's ready though." Noticing that James had already crawled over to the piano, Lizzy glanced to Mary, "Will he pull up on the bench by himself?"

"Yeah, and he'll let go and stand by himself for a while until he falls."

Lizzy laughed and nodded.

Both women watched as James managed to stand by the piano bench.

"Looks like he's gonna do it." Lizzy arched her brows and watched for James's next move.

The little man let go of the piano bench and it looked like he was thinking over how to walk in a mathematical equation, running the pros and cons through his head before he took his first step. But before he even solved that question, James fell right on his bottom.

Mary looked over at James and saw that he was perfectly fine, "He's okay."

Lizzy breathed a sigh of relief. "How's Chandler's show coming along?"

"It's going well. They haven't really gone into full swing yet, but the pilots been shot and I'm sure they'll get picked up. If it does tho, I sure will miss seeing my husband at regular hours."

"Yeah from what I remember him telling me about it, it seems like a great show idea. Well, thanks for entertaining me for a little bit. I was craving some grownup human interaction that wasn't someone who worked at the hospital."

"Yeah not a problem. Call me whenever you need to."

Lizzy nodded as she hung up the phone.

Mary dropped a package of noodles into boiling water as she let James crawl around on the floor before dinner. As the pasta cooked and the sauce simmered, Mary shot Chandler a text

_Hey, hon. Making dinner. Will you be joining us?_

Not more than three minutes later, Mary heard her phone ding with a response. Checking her phone she saw  _Yeah I'm going to try to finish up soon. Just one more thing to take care of in the office. See you soon_

Mary was busy in the kitchen preparing dinner but made sure to keep her ears open for James in the living room. Every so often, she'd hear his little bottom hit the floor and she couldn't help but stifle a giggle each time.

About fifteen minutes later Chandler walked inside the front door and put his bag down. "Mer? I'm home. Hey, little man, what are you doing?"

James started to crawl and used the coffee table to pull herself up.

"Mer! Mer! Come here!"

Mary was a little shocked at Chandler's sudden outburst and hurried from the bedroom, "What is it? Everything okay?"

"Look!" Chandler pointed at James and watched the little guy let go.

Her hand flew over her mouth and Mary knew this was it. James was about to take his first steps.

They weren't pretty but his little feet took about three steps by himself. He wasn't holding on to the table anymore, he was inching his way across the living room floor all on his own.

"Come on, James, you can do it!" Chandler clapped his hands in front of him and held his arms out, in hopes his son would fall into them. James stood hesitantly and wobbled for a few seconds before becoming unbalanced and falling forward. Chandler laughed and caught him and moved him back over to where he started.

Mary watched from her place near the kitchen, laughing quietly to herself and pulled out her phone.

A toothy smile spread across James' face as he held onto end table that was situated in front of the couch.

"Come to daddy honey."

His smile grew wide as he wobbled in place for a few moments before carefully moving one foot in front of the other all the way to Chandler.

"Dada."

Chandler laughed. Scooping James up into his arms, Chandler smiled and started smothering his face in kisses."Great job, buddy," he commended

Mary cheered and set the camera down on the table, moving over to her family in the center of the living room. "Great job, buddy," she commended.

James smiled and started squirming in Chandler's arm, holding his arms out for Mary. Chandler handed him off, "You did it, honey."

"He walked, he walked," Mary said quietly as James settled in her arms getting tired from all the excitement. Mary smiled and gently placed a kiss on top of James' head before holding him tightly in her arms. "Oh, my baby boy."

Mary rocked him back and forth in her arms and sat comfortably on the couch before laughing mostly to herself. "He's going to be running around this apartment before we know it."

"He is, isn't he?" Chandler said as he stood up from the couch.

Mary reached for Chandler's hand keeping him from leaving. "Honey where are you going?"

"I have to baby proof; he could get into anything now." Chandler rambled on.

"Right now?" Mary asks amused.

"Yes." Chandler nodded his head confidently.

"No."

"No what?" he asked confused.

"Right now you are going to enjoy this milestone moment with your wife and son."

Chandler looked at Mary. "But he'll be running around before we know it."

"Not tonight he won't be." Mary laughed quietly looking down at an already sleeping James in her arms before looking up at her husband. "We'll worry about baby proofing tomorrow."

Chandler looked down at the two most important people in his life and immediately joined Mary back on the couch. "Fine."

"Good."

Chandler chuckled quietly before wrapping his wife and son up in his arms kissing the top of Mary's head. He took it all in and knew that this was the kind of thing not worth missing. James's first steps were huge. They were a milestone every parent should be able to take part in. With the woman he loved by his side and his child, Chandler Massey had all he'd want and everything he'd need. Nobody had it all. Nobody got to have or be a part of everything, but Chandler was pretty close. He looked down at Mary and kissed her forehead. He took a deep breath and nodded. Maybe people couldn't have everything, and that was okay. That was okay because he had them; Mary and James. They, as a family, were all he'd ever need, for now.


	17. Bringing Home Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail's first night at home

It was an exciting yet nerve-racking day for the new parents. They would be going home with their beautiful, newborn daughter Abigail Tharp. Lizzy sat on the bed mesmerized by her daughter as she held her when an orderly walked in the room with a wheelchair for the new mom. Hunter took hold of Abby while Lizzy got situated in the wheelchair. Once situated she reached out her arms, signaling for the baby.  
"So are you ready to go home?" Hunter asked his wife.  
"We both are." she answered gently stroking her daughter's cheek.  
"Let's go home." Hunter smiled at his family and they exited the room.  
Lizzy and Hunter kept exchanging excited glances in the elevator. Neither could believe that they were finally bringing their daughter home from the hospital. Hunter held the baby carrier which Abigail was sleeping in soundly. Lizzy carried the many balloons and flowers they'd received,  
"What are you thinking about?" Hunter asked, as he saw his wife admiring their daughter, lost in thought.  
"I'm thinking about how lucky we are. We have this precious little baby. She looks so tiny in there." Lizzy stated matter of factly, making Hunter chuckle  
"Who picked that dress out?" he asked with a grin  
"Your mom did, she saw it and said that her granddaughter absolutely had to have it."  
"Yeah, that sounds like her. When we get her home, you're going to change her again already aren't you?"  
"Yeah, then gonna take a nap." Lizzy grinned.  
"Sounds good, we're bringing our little girl home. We're finally taking her home!"  
"Yeah, I can't believe it still. I thought those doctors would never let me leave the hospital!"  
"Well, they did," Hunter said, as he held the elevator door open for her.  
"I'll hail a cab. You guys wait here.” Hunter walked out to the sidewalk, as they exited the hospital.  
A cab pulled up quickly and the nurse wheeled Lizzy to the door. Getting up from the wheelchair, Lizzy scutched into the cab. Hunter sighed and placed the baby carrier next to her, before getting in himself and letting the driver know where they were headed.  
"And we are now off and on our way to bring our little girl to her brand new home."

"Okay, so Mary wanted to plan a welcome home party, but I figured you’d just want to come back to a quiet home." Hunter told Lizzy as they exited the elevator.

"Hmm, I figured she would want to plan something. Thanks for keeping her at bay. She can help us plan the party after the baby naming." Lizzy kissed her husband for knowing her so well. Hunter grabbed her bag and the baby's as they began walking towards the front door. "Okay, Abigail welcome to your new home." Hunter said to his daughter who slept peacefully within her car seat. They both took a deep breath as Hunter opened the front door with his free hand and let Lizzy in first before quickly following.

Lizzy made her way to the large couch with Hunter following behind. Hunter placed the carrier next to Lizzy, who once settled, gently lifted Abigail out and cradled her in her arms.

"I talked to my mom and she said they should be here the day after tomorrow.”

The baby stretched out and let out a soft grunt as Lizzy held her. Lizzy looked over at her husband. His constant concern for her well-being was at times frustrating, but she knew he only worried because he loved her. "I'm fine, darling just a little tired," she yawned.  
"Go get some sleep; she’s not going anywhere trust me."  
"I'm going to do just that." Lizzy told Hunter as she and Abby made her way to their room.  
"I'll be there in a bit." Hunter walked back into the living to sort the gifts and carry them to the nursery.  
Standing in the master bedroom doorway, Hunter couldn't stop the grin on his face, taking in the sight before him. His daughter was sleeping peacefully in the small bassinet. Hunter walked over and leaned over to place a soft kiss on her head. He adjusted the blankets and taking one last glance. Next to the crib he saw his wife fast asleep in their bed. Per their doctor and books that they read it was advised that Lizzy take advantage of the baby sleeping to sleep herself. He couldn't even imagine how exhausted Lizzy was. Since the moment she gave birth, every time she tried to get some rest it seemed like an endless amount of interruptions came up. Between doctors checking up on her, visitors and of course bonding with the baby she just hadn't had much time for rest. He planned on helping her as much as he could. They discussed how they would deal with feedings and diaper changes during the night and so on. It would be quite the adjustment and he knew the first few months would be difficult but he couldn't be more excited. Climbing in beside Lizzy he decided to get some rest as well. They had a long and tiring road ahead of them with their new daughter.

Their first night as a family at home, and so far, the new parents were handling everything with ease. Lizzy wasn't sure what everyone was talking about. There was no screaming baby, no still-raging hormones making her cry, and no frustrated dad.  
"She's just so tiny," Hunter whispered in wonder as he sat in the rocking chair, their brand new baby girl cradled in his arms. Lizzy smiled at the tenderness shining in her husband's eyes and gently played with Abby's fingers, marveling at the perfect fingernails on each dainty tip.  
"I love you," he whispered as she pulled away, reaching to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear with his free hand, "Do I tell you that enough."  
"Every day, babe," she laughed, still overwhelmed with all the new feelings she was feeling for her newborn family.  
"Well, it should be twenty times a day, Lizzy."  
Just then, Abigail wiggled in Hunter's arms, causing the new parents to gaze down at her. She opened her bleary eyes, blinking against the bright, white light of her parent's bedroom.  
"What do you think, Abby?" Hunter laughed, "Should we tell Mommy twenty times a day?" He laughed as her eyes closed again, "That meant yes. I can speak my baby girl's language."  
"Of course you can, dear," Lizzy agreed, humoring him, "I'm going to make some dinner."  
"No, I don't think so," Hunter argued, standing up and easing Abigail into her bassinet beside their bed, "You just gave us the most beautiful baby girl in the world, Liz. I'll get dinner." Lizzy smiled. They each stood at a different side of the crib, looking down at their newborn baby, taking in her tiny fingers and curly tufts of hair and pink mouth.  
Hunter broke the silence, though his voice stayed low. "Can you believe that?"  
"Believe what?" Lizzy murmured back.  
"That we… we made her."  
“Yeah, I know. Weird, right!?”  
"Sleep tight, Abby," Hunter breathed, pressing a kiss to her forehead again, "Mommy and Daddy love you. We won't be very far away." He grabbed the baby monitor slipped his fingers through his wife's, pulling the door halfway behind them.  
"Now, time to pamper Mama," he laughed, just before a high-pitched wail sounded from their room, echoing in the baby monitor. They looked at each other all thoughts of a meal forgotten.  
"I’ll get her”  
As she walked down the hall, her baby's cries grew louder. Lizzy slipped into the dim room where Abby slept and walked over to her cradle. "Hi," she cooed softly as she scooped up the two-day old baby in her arms. "What's the matter Abby, hmmm?"  
Her only response was more crying. She sighed and gazed down at her lovingly and felt that her diaper was wet. "Poor baby," she said as she laid her down on the changing table.  
"Need any help," Hunter asked from the doorway with a loud yawn.  
"Could you go grab a bottle for her please," Lizzy asked quietly. Hunter nodded and walked out of the room quietly as Lizzy rocked Abby back and forth in her arms, trying to calm her down.  
When Hunter came back Abby was still crying. He handed her the bottle and watched her feed it to his daughter. Abigail drank all the formula and was silent for a moment then continued to cry.  
"Hunter," Lizzy whispered, "I can’t do this."  
"What," he said, "You're a great mother so far and you’ve been doing great."  
"Well, not right now I’m not. As soon as I stop rocking her, she starts up again. What kind of mother can't get their child to fall asleep? Huh? I'm the worst."  
"No baby. You're not. This just all new to you. That doesn't mean you're a bad mother. ‘Cause you're the best person I know and I know you'll be the best mom ever. Okay?"  
Lizzy smiled and wiped her tears.  
"Go get back to bed you must be exhausted. I'll go see if I can try to get her to be quiet before she wakes up our neighbors."  
Lizzy kissed Hunter and she shuffled to the master bedroom.  
For such a little girl, she sure was loud. Hunter tried to quiet his daughter by pulling her close to his chest and rocking her back and forth. That got her to quiet down a little but she was still squirming around.  
"Baby girl," Hunter said in a gentle voice, "I need you to be quiet okay. There’s no need to cry. Because I'm here. And I'm your dad. And I'll always be here to take care of you."  
That got her to stop crying. Now she was just staring up into space with her gorgeous big eyes that Hunter loved so much.  
"I closed my eyes, drew back the curtain, to see for certain, what I thought I knew." Hunter began to sing.  
Abby began to close her eyes. Seeing as it was working, Hunter continued the song.  
"And in the east, the dawn was breaking, and the world was waking, any dream will do"  
With every verse he sang, she fell deeper into her sleep and her smile grew larger.  
"May I return to the beginning, the light is dimming, and the dream is too, the world and I, we are still waiting, still hesitating, any dream will do" Hunter finished.  
He kissed Abby's head and put her back into her crib.  
"I love you baby girl," he said.  
Hunter stayed in the nursery for a while just staring at his beautiful princess. Hunter was convinced she was perfect. He knew she was perfect.


End file.
